The Walking Dead 2
by Lee Everett and Clem 4ever
Summary: What if Lee Everett hadn't been bitten when trying to find Clem? What if Lee was still alive? How would the story have changed? The events start from season 1, episode 4 when Lee leans to grab Clem's walkie talkie. Oh and Ben's dead by the way. Lee is alive throughout season 1 and season 2 and so the story shall change.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any walking dead characters, or Telltale and the Walking Dead. Some scenes will not be the same as the game.**

Lee approached to pick up the walkie talkie that Clem had dropped. Immediately when he had done so, a walker jumped him.

"What the hell?!" Lee asked in shock as he kicked the walker back.

Using his feet, he stomped the walker and the walker fell dead. He put Clem's walkie talkie on his belt and picked up her hat. He looked at his arm and sighed. There were no scratches or bite marks.

"Lee? Lee? You out here? Lee?" Christa asked loudly.

Lee stood silent. Christa, Omid, and Kenny approached Lee.

"Lee, where's Clementine?" Christa asked," she's not in her room!"

"That fucker Vernon ain't here either!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Look, I need to go and find Clementine," Lee told the group desperately, "will you guys help me?"

"We will," Christa said, "I would do anything to help Clementine be safe."

"Yeah we can't let you do this alone," Omid also replied, "well what are we waiting for?"

"Thank you," Lee told them, "it means much to me."

"No problem," Omid smiled.

Lee then turned to Kenny.

"You've always been there for me, Lee. Always had my back when it mattered. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? Bitten or not, I'm with you to the end. You can count on me," Kenny told Lee.

"Thank you so much Kenny," Lee replied.

"Don't mention it," Kenny answered.

"Okay guys. We should find Vernon. See if he took her. Let's head out." Lee told everyone and started walking down the street, everyone following him.

Lee went to the underground sewer where Vernon had hidden out. Lee opened the door and positioned his pistol, but there was not one soul to be seen in there.

"Where the hell are they?" Lee asked.

"Looks like they got out of their in a hurry," Kenny said.

Lee started walking up.

"Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be trouble here, all I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody needs to get hurt!" Lee told Vernon.

No answer. Lee went to a table and put his head down. He looked up at the ventilation grid to see a lot of walkers walking.

"Lee?" the walkie talkie asked.

"Clementine! Are you all right? Where are you?" Lee asked frantically, then he added, "Vernon, you son of a bitch."

"Hello Lee," the other voice spoke.

"Vernon, put Clementine back on, I want to speak to her!" Lee told the man.

"This isn't Vernon," the voice replied, "and you should really watch your tone. Clementine's fine, but if I were you, I'd choose my next words, VERY carefully."

"You are dead man, you are fucking dead. I will kill you!" Lee told the man.

"I know you Lee," the man replied, "I know you will…. Say goodbye Clementine."

"Goodbye," Clementine said, hurt and the radio cut off. Lee stared off into space and cursed.

"Hey, Lee I'm sorry," Omid told Lee.

Lee looked up.

"It's alright," Lee replied, "I have got to get Clem back, she might be in danger."

The group suddenly heard the walkers getting closer to the morgue they were in.

"Shit, shit!" Kenny exclaimed and began shooting some of them.

"Go!" Christa told Lee, "find something useful!"

Lee went to the cupboards at the right side of the room.

"Hmmmm," he thought to himself as he opened a cabinet.

"Rib spreaders, huh? This'll be interesting," Lee said aloud.

"Lee will ya stop talking to yourself and find a way out of this shithole?" Kenny asked.

Lee went up the stairs in the room and found an elevator.

"Bingo," he said and pried the elevator open with the rib spreaders.

"Guys!" Lee yelled, "over here!"

Kenny came in first, followed by Christa and Omid.

"Nice fucking job man!" Kenny praised, "up you go Lee!"

Lee went in the elevator shaft and climbed the really long ladder. Lee soon found himself looking at Savannah, up the roof.

"Holy….." Lee gasped.

"What the hell happened here?" Kenny asked.

The streets of Savannah were full of walkers.

"Look, if we go through the streets, we'll be eaten alive, this street is out of the question," Omid said.

"Your right, we have to find another way," Christa agreed.

"Look at that ladder," Lee said, pointing at the ladder, "we could connect it to the bell tower."

"Go for it man," Kenny encouraged, "we're always with you."

Lee carried the ladder over and connected to the bell tower. He then climbed the ladder and went up to the bell tower. Halfway up, the extension slid backwards towards the roof.

"Shit! Lee watch out!" Omid yelled.

Lee hurried to the bell tower just as the ladder fell down and fell smack at the walker's head, downing him.

"Ring it Lee!" Christa ordered.

Lee rang the bell and the hoard of walkers started going to the bell.

"Jump Lee! The leap of faith!" Kenny said.

Lee looked at the view and cowered.

"Come on Lee! Just once!" Christa encouraged.

Lee gulped and ran. He jumped and barely caught the ledge.

"I knew you had it in you buddy!" Kenny praised as he helped his buddy up.

"Let's go back," Omid said and the group nodded.

They made their way towards the fire exit and onto the manor. When they arrived at the manor, they found that the boat was missing.

"Come on, just come the fuck on!" Kenny yelled.

"This was Vernon," Lee growled.

"Yeah, it was," Omid said reading the note left on the door.

"Those assholes! I knew we shouldn't have trusted them!" Kenny raged on.

"They helped Omid, at least they had the decency to heal Omid, stop being such a jerk!" Christa yelled back.

"I'm being a jerk?!" Kenny asked, "these fuckers took our only means of escape and we looked hard for the battery and the materials!"

"Just please calm down," Omid told the group, "there must be another plan."

"I do have another plan," Christa said, "we should move on to the countryside and start a new life, the cities have only caused us trouble and will only give us trouble."

"I agree," Omid said, "I feel like that's the only option."

"I know we could do better, but suit yourselves," Kenny sighed.

"Alright, guys let's go," Omid said and Kenny followed him.

Only Christa and Lee stood behind.

"What do we do without a boat?" she asked.

"Get to the countryside," Lee replied.

Christa smiled.

"I like that idea," Christa said and Lee nodded.

"Guys get in now!" Omid yelled.

Around them, the walkers all started surrounding their house, hordes of them.

"Get in, get in!" Lee ordered Christa and they shut the door shut, just as the walkers were getting close.

**Sorry for short chapter. But you now know that Lee will be with Clem this season and the entire next season. Peace.**


	2. Clementine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any walking dead characters, or Telltale and the Walking Dead. Some scenes will not be the same as the game.**

**Chapter 2: Clementine!**

"That was damn close!" Kenny sighed.

"Were not safe yet!" Lee said, "Christa, weapons!"

"On it!" Christa answered and rushed off to find weapons.

"Kenny! Can you look for something useful upstairs please?" Lee asked.

"Yeah sure, keep the front door safe Lee," Kenny proposed, "you and Omid both."

The two nodded.

"And Omid….,"Lee began to say, but were interrupted by walkers gathering near the front door.

"Shit!" replied Omid and ran to the door to hold it shut.

Lee also joined Omid, but a walker grabbed his foot and Lee landed smack on the ground.

"Fuck!" Lee yelled and began to kick the dog door. He repeatedly kicked the dog door and severed the walkers hand.

"Nice job!" Omid praised.

"Thanks, but we still have a lot of work to do!" Lee exclaimed.

"Fuck! The walker's arm are preventing me from closing the door completely! Lee find a weapon! Anything!" Omid ordered.

Lee nodded and backed off just as Christa and Kenny came to join in helping Omid. Lee ran to the kitchen and began looking for anything that would be useful. He opened a drawer on the right hand side and found a knife.

"A butcher's knife," Lee muttered, "couldn't have asked for anything better."

Lee went to the group and began chopping off the walker's arm one by one. There were four in total. As he finished, they all slammed the door shut.

"That was freaking close," Christa sighed, "as the walker's pounded on the door."

"What the fuck do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"Alright, here's the plan, we have to…." Lee began to say, but was interrupted by the lounge windows and the back doors breaking open, and the walkers started pouring in.

"Look, it's, it's Brie," Lee gasped, "what happened?"

"No time Lee! Finish her off! We'll be upstairs!" Kenny ordered.

Lee got his butcher knife and looked at Brie.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took the knife and plunged it down Brie's head.

She fell down, dead, for good. Lee ran upstairs and found Kenny trying to push a desk. Lee ran over and began helping Kenny. Once that was done, they all ran to the end of the corridor to make their final stand.

"How many bullets you guys got?" Lee asked.

"I have very little," Omid said, "maybe 2 or 3."

"4," Kenny said.

"3," Christa added.

When the walkers started coming, everyone began shooting.

"I should save these bullets," Lee thought and didn't fire.

He waited until everyone had wasted their bullets.

"I'm an idiot!" Lee thought, as he pulled the ladder down from the attic.

Lee frantically called everyone's attention and began climbing the ladder, dropping his gun. Everyone followed him up and Omid came up last. Lee closed the trapdoor and sighed.

"Hey Lee," Omid said, "you dropped your gun, I picked it up for you."

"Great, thanks," Lee replied.

"Don't mention it," Omid said.

"Great, we're fucking trapped," Kenny said anxiously.

"Damn," Christa sighed, then turned to Omid.

"Why'd you pick up that gun? You could've gotten hurt or killed!" Christa yelled.

"What? He dropped it, I can't give it to him?" Omid retorted.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Christa yelled in his face and Omid faced her.

"Maybe you would've like that, if I had died would you? I was doing a friend a favor. There are still bullets in the gun," Omid replied calmly.

Christa took a deep breath.

"Omid, I'm really sorry I yelled at you," she apologized.

All of a sudden, the walkie talkie came to life.

"Lee? Lee?" Clem asked.

"Clem! Where are you? Are you safe?" Lee inquired.

"I'm safe, I'm at the Marsh House, the hotel my parents-," Clem began to say but was cut off.

"Clem? Clem!"Lee asked, "Dammit, if I ever lay my hands on that bitch!"

"Lee, I know Clem means a lot to you, but if we don't get out of this attic, we're dead as shit," Kenny told Lee.

"We have to go. NOW," Lee told everyone, "there's a bust, we can use it to crack the windows open."

Lee grabbed the bust and threw it at the window. The window broke slightly, but it wasn't good enough.

"Look here, a coat rack," Lee said and grabbed it and started slamming the window.

"We'll all take shifts," Kenny told everyone and they nodded.

"Let me do it first," Kenny ordered and took the coat rack, "you should rest on that couch over there."

"Thanks man," Lee replied.

"Aww shut up and let me get to work," Kenny answered.

Lee walked over to the couch and sat down next to Omid and Christa.

"How are you feeling Lee?" Christa asked.

"Just emotionally scathed," Lee replied, "with Clem being gone….I couldn't blame her. She really misses her parents and I just told her the cold hard truth."

"It's alright Lee," Omid reassured, "we'll find her, I promise."

Lee looked up at Omid and smiled. Kenny suddenly came over and spoke.

"Damn, I'm tired, anyone?" Kenny asked.

Omid stood up and got the coat rack and walked to the window. Kenny sat down with Christa and Omid.

"My family's...gone. But I know I could feel even more alone," Kenny told Lee.

"I'm sorry for any pain I've caused," Lee told Kenny.

"Aw hell," Kenny replied, "you've been with me every time. With saving Duck, siding with me over Larry, giving my boy and me food, and many others. You actually helped me a lot. Here I've found some whiskey, want some?"

"Heck why not?" Lee asked.

Lee took the bottle, open it and swigged it. Only 3/4 of the bottle remained. Lee handed the bottle back to Kenny. Kenny then offered the bottle to Christa who looked hesitant. She snatched the bottle and chugged it down, leaving only 1/10th of the bottle left. Kenny looked at her suspiciously as his eyes widened.

"Hey guys, the walls broken through, we can go now," Omid said.

"Great, thanks," Lee replied.

The group crawled through the hole in the wall and went to the house next door.

"Holy fuck," Kenny gasped.

Everyone looked at the bed to find a man and a woman dead next to each other. The man had a gun and a bullet hole was visible through their heads. Omid and Christa held each other, pain and fear etched in their face. Kenny seemed more emotionally distraught.

"Could've been me and Katjaa, could've," Kenny gasped out.

"Come on man, don't think like that, it will be ok," Lee reassured.

"Your right Lee," Kenny said standing up, "and we should stick with each other, no matter how hard the mess is. We must carry on no matter how hard things get."

Lee began searching the house and looked out the window. There were still a lot of zombies. Lee looked at the door near Omid that led to the balcony.

"Look we must all go to the balcony rail and onto the next rooftop, follow my lead," Lee said.

Lee went over the balcony rail and hopped over to the next rooftop. Omid and Christa followed.

As Kenny stood over the rail, it creaked.

"Holy fuck!" Kenny said and jumped over anyways.

Kenny barely made it across as the rail groaned and gave away, falling 3 stories down. The group walked over to the next plank bridge that made it to the next rooftop. Everyone crossed the plank bridge and made it across. Below them, the sounds of zombies became evident.

"Damn, is anywhere safe?" Omid asked.

Kenny came over and pat Lee on the back making Lee jerk forward and the walkie talkie fell into the hole.

"No!" Lee said as he looked in the hole.

"Shit man, I'm sorry man, I really am." Kenny apologized.

Lee looked at Kenny.

"It's alright man," Lee reassured, "we'll get it back, somehow."

Kenny looked at Lee gratefully.

"We need it back, it's the only means of communication," Christa told everyone and the group agreed.

Rashly, Christa jumped out and landed in the hole. She grabbed the walkie talkie. The bad thing was, she was too short to grab anyone's hand.

"Fuck!" Christa yelled, "there are walkers in here!"

"Someone help her!" Omid yelled frantically, his face etched with fear.

Kenny looks at the hole determined and jumped in. He gave Christa a leg boost and Christa successfully made it out of the hole.

"Thank you!" Omid praised and Kenny nodded.

"Kenny!" Lee yelled, "get up here!"

"Can't!" Kenny replied and silence.

He backed up into the hole.

"Go! Go and find Clem, don't worry about-," Kenny began to say, but was muffled and a fleshy sound could be heard.

"Where'd he go?" asked Omid.

"Maybe he ran," Lee told everyone.

Christa and Omid looked up with sadness on their face.

"Kenny was a great friend," Lee said and walked to the next rooftop.

"Yes, I'm sure he thought so too," Omid reassured Lee, "Christa and I have to stay safe for Clementine."

"Yeah, you do," Lee replied, "I don't know what Clem will do if she finds Kenny and both of you missing, it'd break her."

They were silent for the rest of the way. On the next roof top, Lee noticed something.

"It's the Marsh House Hotel right around the corner," Lee told Christa and Omid.

The only thing connecting to the Marsh house was a very thin ladder.

"Let me go first," Lee told the group as he lowered himself down.

Just as Lee touched the ground, the ladder broke and Lee jumped off, safely landing on the ground.

"What about us?" asked Omid.

"Fuck it, I'm going for it," Lee told Omid, "Let's meet out of town! By the train!"

"Got it!" Christa replied, "good luck and find Clem!"

"Will do!" Lee answered and walked towards the marsh house.

There were a tons of walkers so Lee got out his butcher's knife. Lee sliced the head of the first walker as he continued on. Lee only thought about Clementine as he started slicing any walker in his way. He was only filled with one thought, to find Clementine. He started going on a rampage, slicing any walker that got in his way. No walker stood a chance against him, with the state he was in. He finally made it to the marsh house and slowly opened the door. Surprisingly, there was no one there to greet him. He looked at the door, which was attached to a nearby cupboard with a piece of rope. Lee heard a noise behind him and saw a man pointing a gun at Lee's head. There was a pause between the two of them as they stared at each other.

"Hello Lee, we finally meet," the stranger said.

"Where is Clementine?" Lee asked.

"Oh, she's safe, I can't tell you where," he replied.

Lee was interrupted with a banging on a door and Clementine's shout filled the room.

"Clem it's me…" Lee began to shout, but was silenced by the stranger pointing his gun at his head.

"Your things…there," the stranger said as he motioned to a table.

"I don't have anything," Lee replied.

"I don't believe you," the stranger said looking at him with suspicion.

"Seriously," Lee replied.

The stranger just stared at him and waved his hand.

"Sit, Lee," the stranger ordered and Lee sat at the table across from the stranger.

"First off, the station wagon you found full of supplies, was mine," the stranger told Lee, "and I know you guys stole from it."

"I didn't steal from it, but the group did," Lee replied.

"Why didn't you?" the stranger asked.

Lee sighed.

"Clementine stopped me," Lee admitted.

"That little girl stopped you," the stranger repeated, "anyways how old is Clementine?"

"She is 8," Lee declared.

"Wrong, she turned 9, six days ago," the stranger replied.

Lee just stared at the stranger.

"You know, if she stays with me, I can promise that she won't see the things you showed her," the stranger offered.

Lee thought about Vernon. Lee could see the door open and Clementine opened the door. She looked shocked to see Lee. Lee motioned Clementine to get the cleaver and Clementine slowly grasped the weapon. She snuck up to the stranger and jumped him. Lee knocked the gun out of the stranger's hand and began to strangle him. He was filled with rage and had an easy time squeezing the life out of the stranger. The stranger fell dead. Lee then got his gun and shot the stranger at his head. Lee backed off and gasped, Clementine next to him. They embraced.

"Oh Clementine, it's good to have you back, I missed you," Lee said to Clementine.

Clem smiled.

"I missed you too, thanks for coming," she replied.

"Let's get out of this place shall we?" Lee asked.

Clem nodded. Lee exited out the door only to find a walker popping out in front of him. Lee gasped, but fell silent when the walker ignored him. Lee took that chance to stab the walker at the head and he fell dead.

"The zombie guts smeared over you," Clem told Lee and realization spread at Lee's face. Lee cut open the walker's stomach and smeared the guts all over Clementine.

"Yuck!" Clem gasped.

"Hold on dear, you need to do this for me," Lee said.

Clem looked at Lee.

"Ok," she whimpered.

Lee coated Clem once again to make sure and gave Clem back her hat. The two pair reunited, exited the hotel.

"It's getting dark, let's go," Lee told Clementine and they started walking.

The horde turned to them and sniffed at them, but didn't attack them. One walker bumped in to Lee, but didn't do anything also. Clem suddenly stopped and Lee stopped with her. Clem's eyes were glued on a walker. Realization hit Lee on the face.

"Come on Clem, please, I know it's very hard, but we must go," Lee told Clem.

Clem's eyes were filled with tears.

"Goodbye mom, forever," Clem sobbed and Lee carried Clem. As Lee walked across the street, he could feel Clem's tears on his shoulder and she soon fell asleep. Lee carried her out to the countryside. Lee found a comfortable place and placed Clem down on a log. Lee stood up and stared out into the fields to find 2 people walking.

"Omid? Christa?" Lee whispered to himself.

He looked at Clem and found her sleeping with a few tear stains down her. Lee sighed and picked up Clementine and walked towards the people, who Lee thought was Omid and Christa.

**Finally Episode 5, Season 1 is done. Next chapter will be the start of Season 2, Episode 1! Enjoy our day everyone!**


	3. Christa, The dog, and LOCKED IN A SHED

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any walking dead characters, or Telltale and the Walking Dead. Some scenes will not be the same as the game.**

**Chapter 3: Christa and Omid and the new group**

"Christa, Omid, it's us!" Lee yelled.

Omid and Christa turned back and their eyes widened.

"Your alright and you found Clementine!" Christa praised, "honestly, we were getting worried."

"Yeah, same here," Omid admitted, "damn you guys look like shit. There's a restroom yonder, we were going there to uh, clean up. You should too."

"Sounds like a plan," Lee said, "come on Clem let's go."

"Ok," she replied and the group walked to the restroom.

As they were walking towards the stall, a conversation ensued between Omid and Christa.

"How bout we name our baby Omid?" Omid suggested.

Christa laughed.

"Omid, you can't be serious, one of you is enough," Christa replied, "Lee, a little help here?"

Lee smiled.

"I think Omid is just fine," Lee agreed.

"Nice one bro, see at least he agrees with me," Omid said.

"What about you Clem?" Christa asked.

"Omid is a horrible name for the baby," Clementine replied.

Christa laughed while Omid scowled. The group approached the restroom and Lee pulled Clementine back.

"Hey Clem, stay safe in their alright? I'll stay outside and scout for anything useful. Don't lose track of your stuff," Lee told Clementine.

She looked at Lee and nodded as she went into the restroom. She put her gun and her backpack on the sink and carefully checked the restroom.

"Yuck," she said as she opened the first room.

She found a bludgeoned head and blood stains all around. She closed the door and opened the second door to find a teddy bear with a knife through its eye.

"What's that?" she asked to herself and closed the stall.

She went to the 3rd stall and found that it was the best out of the 3.

"Whew," she sighed as she closed the stall door.

She exited out and digged into her backpack for her water bottle. She got out her water bottle and cleaned her face, but she accidently dropped it and it rolled into the farthest stall.

"Oh crud," she sighed as she walked to the 3rd stall to grab her bottle. That's when things started to go all wrong.

The door creaked open and Clementine felt relieved.

"Lee," she breathed.

The person walked to the sink and took the gun. Clementine held her breath as the woman checked stall number 1 and 2. The woman peeped at stall #3 and found Clementine.

"Get out, now," she ordered Clementine and Clem obeyed.

"You alone here?" she asked as she dug through Clementine's pack.

"Yes, I'm alone, there's no one with me," Clementine said softly.

"That's a lie," the woman replied, "you couldn't have made it this far…why you got nothing good on you?"

The woman stared at Clementine.

"Give me the hat," the woman ordered.

"No!"Clem replied horrified.

"Who gave it to you?" the woman asked.

"My dad gave it to me," Clementine replied.

"Just give me the hat," the woman ordered, then resumed digging through her pack.

The door had opened and Omid silently walked in. His eyes widened as the scene unfolded right before his eyes. Clem looked nervously at Omid.

"Your just a little fish," the woman insulted, "you gonna cry fish?"

The door closed making a creak and the woman turned around surprised and fired. Omid's eyes widened as he grasp his hand over his heart. Blood flowed through his shirt and he fell down, dead. The woman stared in horror of what she had done. Christa slammed the door open and looked at Omid's dead body. The woman raised her hands up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" she apologized, but Christa gave no sign of hearing.

She pointed her shotgun at the woman and fired, killing her instantly. Lee ran in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

Lee found Christa holding the body of Omid and crying.

"Clementine," Lee said, "what happened here?"

Clementine just stared at Omid and said nothing.

"Omid. Can you hear me? Omid! Oh," Christa mourned and the room fell silent.

Christa stared at Clementine's gun and resumed her crying.

**16 months later**

The trio sat on a log as they looked at the animal they were cooking.

"Christa, talk to me," Clementine softly said.

Christa just stood silent. Lee went to the fire.

"This will never work," he said, "this is really pathetic. We need a better fuel source The wood is too wet."

"What else can we do?" Clementine asked.

"Find a better fuel source like paper or dry wood. Anything is fine," Lee said and Clem fell silent.

"I'm freezing," Clementine said shivering and Lee walked up to Clem.

He took of his jacket and handed it to Clem.

"This isn't much, but take it," Lee said.

Clementine smiled.

"Thank you Lee," she replied.

"Hey, we're a team, remember? We made a deal that I got your back and you got mines," Lee recalled.

Clem smiled. Over the 16 months, Clem and Lee had bonded much more. Clem thought of themselves as friends having a father/daughter relationship. Christa stood up agitated then left.

"Where you going Christa?" Lee asked.

"Just tend the fire, I'll be right back," she said gruffly.

Lee shrugged and began poking around for any flammable source. Lee stumbled upon a big log. Lee smiled at his fortune and placed the log on the fire and the log crackled.

"Help!" Christa yelled and Lee and Clementine got up.

Lee motioned Clementine to follow and she followed him as he went to the sound of the noise.

"Don't fucking lie to us!" a gruff voice said.

"Yea, we know you have more people!" another added.

"I swear I'm all alone," Christa said.

Soon, Christa was in view, with a couple of bandits surrounding here.

"What should we do Lee?" Clem asked.

"Distract the bandits, it's the best choice," Lee said.

He grabbed a rock and threw it at a bandit.

"Christa! Run!" Clem ordered as Lee and her bolted.

Clementine and Lee started running until Lee signaled to a tree. They went behind the tree and stood silent.

"Where the fuck are you?! Motherfucker!" the bandit asked.

As the bandit started backtracking, Lee signaled. They bolted. The bandit resumed his chase, cursing at them. Together, Lee and Clem started dodging zombies left and right and continued running like the wind. Unluckily, Clem lost her balance and fell down. The bandit caught up and began pulling her legs. Clem kicked and kicked.

"Lee help!" she yelled and Lee went to her.

Lee saw a walker trying to grasp the bandit, so Lee kicked the bandit and he tumbled to the left, hitting a zombies leg. The walker lost his balance and fell on the bandit as it feasted on its dinner. Lee carried Clem and ran to the stream.

"Hang on," he ordered as he jumped into the water.

They were immersed in cold as Clem blacked out. Lee held on to her as the current carried them to their fate. Lee found the current carrying them to the sandy beach. Using every ounce of his strength, Lee grabbed onto a rock and began pulling him and Clem out of the current. Lee was successful. Lee sighed as he laid Clem on the sand. It was still dark outside. Lee covered Clementine as he also fell asleep.

"Lee? Lee?" Clementine asked as she nudged him.

"Hm?" Lee asked.

"We're safe, we made it, thank you," Clem said weakly.

"I will do my best to protect you in all circumstances Clementine, after all we've been through, we can't just let it go now," Lee lectured, "now let's find somewhere safe."

Clementine nodded. The pair walked on to find a broken stairway.

"Here, let me boost you up," Lee said as Clementine got on his shoulder. After Clem successfully made it up, Lee jumped and grasped the edge. He pulled himself on and they climbed the stairs.

"Look, here's a trail," Lee said as they followed the trail.

"Christa, are you here?"Clem asked,"Christa?"

No answer. They walked up the trail and soon was stopped by a growl. A dog popped out and growled at the duo.

"Easy boy, we're not going to hurt you," Lee reassured, "where are your owners?"

The dog whimpered and began walking away.

"Wait!" Lee exclaimed as he began to follow the dog.

Clem was right behind Lee. The dog went and stopped at an abandoned camp site. He was licking an empty can. Clem's stomach growled.

"My, my, hungry, aren't we?" Lee asked.

Clem blushed.

"It's alright, we'll find food," Lee told Clementine, "let's get looking."

Lee walked over to some opened cans and began scavenging.

"Nothing here," Lee said.

Clem went over to find a disc.

"Wanna play catch boy?" Clem asked.

The dog barked. She threw the disc and the dog ran and leaped, to catch the disc.

"Good boy," Clem praised.

Lee looked over and smiled when he found Clem petting the dog. Maybe, the dog was sweet after all. Lee walked over to a tree to find a walker tied to a tree, with a knife stuck to his shoulder. Clem and the dog joined him. The dog began barking loudly.

"He tried cutting out," Lee explained, "tried to cut himself out. Never works."

Lee looked at a branch and picked it up. With a hard smack on the head, the walker fell dead. Lee them proceeded to remove the knife from the walker. Lee also found a can, a can of food next to the dead walker.

"Can I cut it open?" Clem asked.

Lee looked at her.

"You sure you could handle it?" Lee asked sternly.

Clementine nodded eagerly.

"Here you go," Lee said as he handed her the knife and the food, "I'll be right back."

Clem opened the can and the dog barked and lunged. Clem dropped the food and picked it up. The dog growled and bit her arm, hard.

"Ahh!" Clementine screamed as she felt her arm being chewed. She kicked the dog frantically and Lee rushed over. He picked up the dropped knife and stabbed it into the dog's neck repeatedly. The dog whimpered and fell down as Clem got up. She had a very nasty scar on her arm.

"Are you all right Clementine?" Lee asked.

"I'm alright," she said weakly as she held her arm, "but my arm is jacked up."

"Aw, poor girl," Lee sympathized as he held her, "let's get out to the woods."

Lee carried Clem and began walking into the woods. Lee walked and walked until night began to fall. Clem was slowly tearing up and her vision blurred. Then the walkers came into view.

"Shit," Lee silently cursed.

"Just leave me Lee, save yourself," Clem said weakly.

"Nonsense, I will not leave you. If you die, I'm dying with you, right next to you," Lee said to Clementine.

Clem breathed hard and fell silent. Then out of thin air ZIIP! A zombie fell dead.

"Run! Over here!" a voice yelled and Lee began running to the sound of the voice.

"Follow us and ask questions later," an old man said.

Lee agreed.

"We're going to take you back to our group, just hang tight," a man with black hair said.

They walked up the trail.

"How'd you guys end up here? You her father?" the old man asked.

"We, uh, we were attacked by some bandits. We were cooking some sort of weasel and I guess they were hungry," Lee explained.

"For a damn weasel? Man, that's low," the black haired man said, "did they mention any names?"

"Actually, they didn't, they just asked about our group," Lee informed, "and she's not my daughter. We met when she was 8 years old. I've been taking care of her since."

"Ah," the old man said and fell silent.

"How rude of me, my name is Lee and this is Clementine," Lee explained.

"Nice to meet you Lee and Clementine. We'll introduce ourselves later if you don't mind," the black haired man said.

"We don't mind," Lee replied.

"Your girl must be injured pretty—HOLY SHIT!" the black haired man gasped, "she's bitten!"

"No she's not! A dog attacked her," Lee explained.

"We didn't see no dog," the old man said.

"It was at a camp we stayed. We were looking for food and I guess the dog was hungry too. I give my word for it. She is not bitten by a walker. I've been with her and I love her like a father. I will not get her killed and I will vouch for her, even if it means costing my life," Lee said firmly.

The old man was impressed.

"Well we have your word, but the group might be a bit reluctant," the old man said.

"Hey, that was brave," the black haired man said, "I respect you."

Lee smiled.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself too," Lee replied.

They fell silent and walked on.

"Well, here's the house," the old man said, as a group of 4 people approached them.

"Who are these people Luke?" a woman asked.

"Relax Rebecca, these are just 2 people we found in the woods," Luke replied.

"Are you crazy? What if their bitten?" a man next to Rebecca said.

"Nick, the man, Lee Everett is not bitten, we checked, but the girl is, by a dog," the old man said.

"Bit by a dog? Why would you bring them here Pete? What if she's lying?" Rebecca asked.

"We all have to calm down, just calm down," this fat man said.

"You calm down Alvin," Nick lashed and Pete raised his hand.

"What if they are walking for Carver?" Rebecca asked.

"We are not-" Clem began to say, but Nick fired almost hitting Clem.

Lee stood up and grabbed Nick's gun.

"Don't you hurt her, because I swear if you do-" Lee threatened.

Pete snatched the gun away.

"You probably alerted every walker 5 miles away!" Rebecca hissed.

Nick just stared at Lee and backed down.

"Here comes Carlos, he's a doctor," Alvin said.

An older man, younger than Pete, but older than Luke came out.

"Mind if I look at it?" Carlos asked.

Lee was defensive, but gave in. Carlos examined the arm.

"Whatever it is, it got you good," Carlos said as he continued examining it.

"Look I ain't going through this shit again," Nick said, getting in Luke's face.

"I never said it was going to happen that way," Luke replied.

"We could take her arm off," Pete suggested, "happened to a fellow in Ainsworth."

"No please," Lee said.

The door opened and out popped a girl with glasses.

"Who's that?" Lee asked.

Carlos looked over to her.

"Sarah, what did I say? Stay in your room!" Carlos ordered.

She sighed and closed the door.

"Who's on our side?" Lee asked everyone.

Only Luke came over.

"I'm with you," he said and Lee smiled.

"Hell, you can stay, but the girls out," Rebecca told Lee, "we can't risk a bite."

"I promise, it was a dog," Lee said.

The group (everyone besides Lee and Clementine) huddled. After a few moments, they turned to face Lee and Clementine.

"We will lock Clementine in the shed," Carlos explained, "by tomorrow, if the fever's set in, we know she's gonna turn, otherwise, we'll get her stitched and bandaged."

"That's cruel, that's inhumane!" Lee protested, "her arm needs treatment now! And I ain't leaving her alone in the shed!"

"I'm sorry, it's the best we can do," Carlos said and walked back to the house.

"It's ok Lee, you can go in, I'll be fine," Clementine spoke weakly.

"Nonsense, I'm staying in with you," Lee said and shushed Clem before she could say anything else.

"Keep your hand off the trigger son," Pete said to Nick.

"I'm not your son," Nick growled as he snatched the gun.

"Come on Nick, no need to be like that," Luke told Nick.

"Come on," Luke said softly, "I'll take you to the shed."

Lee, holding Clem followed Luke to the shed. Luke opened the shed and looked sympathetically at Clementine. Nick motioned Clementine in and Lee and Clem entered.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lee?" Luke asked.

"I ain't leaving my girl alone ever. I'm staying," Lee spat.

Luke looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow, we'll fix her up," Luke said as he shut the door.

**End of Chapter. Alright guys, that's done. I will be gone camping Thursday-Sunday so I can't update. I'll try to update either tomorrow or the day after (Wednesday). Meanwhile, enjoy your life.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**READERS! ATTENTION! I'm really sorry for not updating for a month. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Again I'm really sorry, I just lost passion for this story for a while. Don't worry, the passion has come back again. If I had quit, I would fail all you dear readers, so I promise I will keep this story running. Thank you all.**


	5. still not bitten

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any walking dead characters, or Telltale and the Walking Dead. Some scenes will not be the same as the game.**

**Chapter 4: .BITTEN**

"Lee, I need to clean the cut, now," Clementine said to Lee frantically.

"I know honey, I promise I'll find something, just hang on," Lee replied.

Lee started searching for an opening, but he couldn't find any.

"This place is locked tight," Lee muttered as he looked into a cooler, "oh, found a ball of yarn. Could use it for stitches."

Lee spotted a hammer on a ledge. Lee jumped for the hammer and barely caught it as the whole shelf came tumbling down.

"Lee, are you ok?" Clementine asked.

"Just fine," Lee replied, "just fine."

"Lee! Lee! Look at what I found!" Clementine intoned as she showed Luke some wood falling apart.

"Good job Clem!" Lee praised as he used the hammer's sharp edge to unhook the plank.

Luckily, it didn't take much effort as Lee kicked the rest of the pieces.

"Lee, I should go, I could be more silent," Clementine told Lee.

"Nonsense," Lee replied, "if they find you, there's no telling what they could do."

"Please Lee, let me try this once," Clementine begged.

"Remember the last time you wanted to feed the dog? It bit you," Lee recalled.

"I wasn't cautious then, please Lee, I'll be careful," Clementine said.

Lee stared at Clementine for a while.

"Stay safe," Lee finalized.

"Thank you!" Clementine replied as she embraced Lee.

She snuck out of the hole and circled the house. She found a metal grate, with a wooden plank attached to it. With a hammer, she pried the nails and snuck in the narrow hole.

"A trap door," Clem said to herself as she took out her pocket knife. Using the knife, she unhooked the latch and using her strength, she pulled the trapdoor and went up and found herself in the house. She slightly opened the door and found herself in the living room. She wandered around and peeked in the kitchen room and heard a conversation.

"We should just get rid of her before she turns into one of them!" Nick said.

Clementine decided to not eavesdrop. Instead, she went up the stairs and took right at the Gone Fishing sign. She looked in the bathroom and saw no one there. She quickly closed the door and opened a cabinet. She looked at a needle and took it out.

"It's clean," she said as she examined the needle, "bandages are next."

"That man sometimes, I swear," she heard Rebecca say.

"Crud," she muttered to herself and she took refuge in a bath tub. Luckily, it had the covering things.

She heard Rebecca open the door and close it. Clementine held her breath. All Rebecca did was wash her face and mutter some words she couldn't here. After Rebecca left, Clem came out of the bath tub and opened the door. She decided to go to room left of the sign and entered an empty bedroom. She searched the room and tried opening the wardrobe. It was shut tight. There was another compartment below the wardrobe that opened easily. She took out the rags.

"This isn't bandages, but it should help stop the bleeding," she muttered, "now all I need is peroxide."

She winced and exited the bedroom door. She decided to go to the room across from the room to the right of the fishing sign. She opened slowly and was startled to find another figure. She gasped and the other girl also gasped.

"Not a sound ok?" Clem asked the girl.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Your help," Clementine replied.

"Dad said not to talk to you," the girl replied, "I could get in trouble for this."

Clementine stared at the girl and stared at the book she was holding.

"What are you reading?" Clementine asked.

"A book," the girl replied.

Clem rolled her eyes.

"I like books, what's the name?" Clementine asked again.

"The Guurgles. It's about trans-dimensional body snatchers," Sarah explained.

"…Cool," Clementine replied simply.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"A dog bit me," Clementine explained.

"Sounds scary, that looks like it hurt," Sarah told Clementine.

Clem just stared and simply said nothing.

"Look, we can be best friends, I've never met a girl my age!" Sarah suddenly said.

"…."

Sarah glared.

"Fine, I'll give you the supplies. Leave me alone, I might get in trouble," Sarah said as she gave Clem a bottle of alcohol.

"Thank you," Clementine replied and left the room.

She quietly went back to the shed where Lee was waiting.

"Your back!" Lee exclaimed.

The two quickly embraced and parted.

"Please Lee, fix me up," Clementine told Lee.

"Anything for you," Lee replied and gently grabbed her arm.

He pulled the arm out and uncorked the hydrogen peroxide.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? This will sting very much," Lee said to Clementine.

Clem took a deep breath.

"I-I guess so," Clementine replied.

Lee grabbed the bottle and poured the content onto Clementine's wound.

"OWW!" she yelled and the bottle was flung to the ground.

She grasped her hand while shutting her eyes tightly.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered, immediately regaining composure.

Lee held the needle and thread.

"Now the fun part," Clementine said sarcastically.

Lee positioned the needle and thread near Clementine's arm.

"You ready to be sewn up?" Lee asked.

Clementine was silent for a while and she finally sighed.

"Yes," she simply replied.

Lee poked the needle into Clementine's skin and patched up the edge of the wound.

"YOWCH!" she hissed in pain.

"Hang on," Lee told her as he patched up the rest of the wound.

Clementine, with her free hand began banging on the table and mumbling some incoherent words. Lee saw Clementine with a couple of tears, but returned his focus on patching up the wound. Once he was done, Clem held her hand in silence for a while.

"I guess the band aid is next," Clem said as she motioned to the bandage on the floor.

Just as Clem began to pick it up, a growl was heard. Suddenly a zombie grabbed Clementine's leg and she fell to the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Lee growled and got the hammer.

With his feet he kicked the zombie's head a couple of times, making the zombie lose his grip on Clem. Clem kicked the zombie and he flew back to a wall. Clem stood up, grabbed a rake and shoved it in the zombie's chest. He was stuck to the side of the wall. Lee approached the zombie and hit the head with the hammer and finally, the zombie died. The door opened and Luke approached.

"Jesus," he said silently.

"This girl's tough as nails," Peter also chipped in.

"How'd the zombie get in the first place?" Luke asked.

Clem and Lee stood silent.

"How'd you patch yourself up?" Alvin asked as he approached the group and the group saw the supplies scattered on the floor.

"She's been stealing from us?" Rebecca asked.

"Look for the last time, she wasn't bitten. You guys left her to die. If we hadn't patched her arm up, she would've been in critical condition," Lee told the group firmly.

"I told you guys," Luke said, "I told you all that she wasn't bitten and that Lee was right. You didn't trust them. Now look what you've done. I don't care if they stole the supply, I support that decision. She wasn't bitten so stop acting hostile to them and accept them."

The group mumbled to themselves and left except Luke and Carlos.

"Bring her in, I will look at her wound, and dress it even more," Carlos said and he walked out.

Clem followed Carlos and left, not sparing a glance at Luke.

"Thank you," Lee told Luke.

"No, thank you," Luke replied," that was really brave of you. I'm very sorry I didn't help more."

"Hey, don't sweat it, you tried your best," Lee replied.

Lee and Luke shook hands and went back in to the house.

**Hey guys, sorry for making this short. I just had a quick question. If I follow the storyline of the walking dead game, this book might end early. I was wondering, would you guys mind if I added some bits to the story, to make it go on longer? Thank you guys. I promise the next update will be by Saturday and it will be much longer.**


	6. Nick or Pete?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Telltale games or the characters from the Walking Dead.**

**Chapter 5: Pete or Luke?**

In the house, Nick was staring at the gun on the floor. Luke was pacing back and forth while Carlos was examining Clem's injury.

"This might hurt a little," Carlos said as he touched Clem's wound.

Clem grimaced.

"How's she look?" Lee asked.

"Her suturing skills need work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine," Carlos told Lee.

"It's not a lurker bite?" Luke asked.

"If it was, her fever would've set in and it would be very high," Carlos continued.

Nick glared and walked away. Luke eyed Nick and followed him.

"I wish you wouldn't have done what you did," Carlos told Clem, "we locked you up for the safety of our loved ones and you got out and convinced our daughter to steal from us."

Lee looked at Clem and she looked away in shame.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter," Carlos continued, "she isn't like you. You may not get that initially, but once your around her for a while you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is…..she would cease to function. She's my little girl, the only one I love. I would stay away from her if I were you."

"I'm sorry for your daughter," Clem apologized.

Carlos said nothing and left the room. Luke came in after Carlos left.

"Hey, uh…brought you some food if you're hungry," Luke said to Clementine as he placed the food on the table.

Clementine began eating the food and Luke looked at Lee.

"You hungry?" Luke asked.

Lee looked at Luke.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Lee replied.

"But Lee," Clem said," you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm fine, really," Lee said again, "just eat your food Clem."

Clem resumed eating. Nick soon came in and stood next to Clem.

"Hey, look," he began saying,"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…well…being a dick out there. I got kinda agro and that was definitely not cool."

"Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him," Luke told Lee and Clem.

"You were just trying to protect your friends. I get it," Clem replied.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just…we had a bad experience… I, I need to go," Nick said and left the room in a hurry.

Lee was looking at the floor contemplating while Clem resumed eating.

"What's your plan?" Luke asked.

"We don't know," Lee replied.

"Well, your welcome to stay here if you like," Luke suggested.

"Well I'm sure there will be people against it," Clem told Luke.

"They'll just have to deal with it," Luke said simply.

Lee smiled while Clem looked down and resumed eating.

"So, what happened to your parents?" Luke asked Clem and Lee, "I mean, I assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone's parents."

"Well, it's a long story," Lee told Luke.

"I like long stories," Luke replied.

"Alright," Lee said, "I found Clem when she was young. She had been hiding out in a tree house. What a brave girl she was. Anyways I had to kill her zombified sitter and we began to introduce ourselves. We met Clem's neighbors. One of them was Shawn Greene who took us to his dad Hershel Greene. There we were introduced to another family. Kenny, his wife Katjaa, and his son Kenny Jr., or Duck."

"Duck?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Kenny nicknamed him that," Lee replied.

"Ah," Luke replied and motioned for Lee to continue.

"Next morning we had a zombie attack and Shawn Greene was killed. Hershel kicked us out and we went to Macon, Georgia," Lee continued, "we were attacked by walker's, but these 2 people named Carly and Glenn came to our rescue. They took shelter in a drugstore. Lily started giving us shi…I mean trouble so we had a little fight. After Lily's father Larry wanted to kill Duck, we got into an argument. Larry soon fell to the ground and it turns out he had angina. Glenn soon wants to scavenge for supplies, but gets stranded near a motel. Carly and I went to rescue him and we found him. We came back and soon realized this drugstore wasn't safe so we moved on to a motel. Well, we thought we had everything until the electricity went out. After 3 months, the tensions in our group is rising. Mark and I volunteered to hunt and soon we ran into this guy stuck in a bear trap and 2 teens Travis and Ben. We ended up leaving the man in the trap to the walkers, Travis gets devoured and Ben follows us. Soon at camp Lily is pissed again and tells me to give out the daily ration. 4 pieces of food. I give it to Duck, Kenny, Clem, and Mark. The one's who didn't get food gets mad. Later we are greeted by Andrew and Danny St. John. Sick, sick people. We agree to stay with them and that was a big mistake. Turns out, they kill human beings for food. Well soon everyone one of them is dead and….."

"Lee, can we stop now? It's very uncomfortable to hear all about the past," Clem told Lee.

"Of course, Clem," Lee replied, "you get the idea right?"

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot," Luke whistled.

"Well yea," Clem replied, "he's been like a father to me."

Suddenly, Peter came in.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but this place is lighted up like a god damned beacon in the middle of the woods," Peter said.

"Yeah, we should turn in now," Luke suggested.

"Y'all better get some good rest because we're going fishing tomorrow at the crack of dawn," Peter said and left. Luke followed.

Clementine resumed her eating while Lee watched her. Suddenly, the figure of Rebecca showed up.

"Oh your still here," she said.

Clementine said nothing.

"I wouldn't get comfortable here," Rebecca warned.

"Whose baby is it?" Clem asked.

Lee stifled a laugh and Rebecca turned around indignant.

"That is none of your business!" Rebecca said sternly, "anyways I'm warning you, don't get comfortable here."

She walked out of the room.

"Clem let's go to bed," Lee said and Clementine nodded.

**Next morning at the fishing site**

"How longer are these fish traps?" Clementine asked.  
"Not much farther," Pete replied, "anyone teach you how to shoot a gun?"

"Well, Lee did," Clem replied.

Pete looked at Lee.

"Really now?" Pete asked.

"Yea, she was still young when I taught her, on a train. That's when I cut her hair also. Chuck was the one who gave that advice," Lee said.

"Who's Chuck?" Pete asked.

"This homeless. It was his train. It was also when Kenny…" Lee began but stopped immediately.

Clem looked down also.

Pete said nothing.

"I remember when Nick was your age," Peter said after a couple of seconds," I taught him how to shoot a rifle and we saw this perfect buck. Boy started complaining. 'I don't wanna shoot it.' 'Please don't make me shoot it.'"

"Wow," Clem said in awe.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Nick asked catching up to them.

"You know where the fishing spot is boy, you don't need me," Peter told Luke and walked ahead with Lee an Clem.

"So he finally shoots the gun and nearly gut shots me. Of course the buck gets away," Peter said and laughed.

"Why the hell you telling them this?" Nick asked indignantly.

"You almost blew her face off yesterday, she deserves to know," Peter replied.

"I apologized already. She accepted," Nick said lashing back.

"It's true, he apologized," Clem said and Peter grunted.

They continued walking.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Pete gasped and they saw bodies filled with holes.

Clem froze and nudged Lee.

"It's the bandits that attacked us," Lee told them.

"It ain't your average gang of thugs," Peter said.

"Maybe Carver's gang did this?" Nick asked.

"Who's Carver?" Clem asked.

Nick and Pete looked at Clementine then turned back.

"Better check these bodies," Peter said, "and be careful. Some of 'em might still be moving."

Nick walked off to the east and Peter walked off to the west.

"Let's go check," Lee told Clem and went to a body.

"This one's dead," Clem said loudly.

"Shot through the head?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Clem replied.

"Check the rest. And look for ammo. We're running low," Peter ordered.

"Lee look," Clementine said to Lee and Lee looked at the direction Clem was pointing to.

There was Clementine's backpack next to a body. They approached the body.

"H-help," the body gasped, "please water."

Clem stared at the body. She turned and walked away.

"P-p-please," he gasped.

Lee looked at the body with guilt and looked at Clem who was going to Peter. Lee sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lee replied and walked away.

"Shit walkers!" Nick's shrill voice yelled as walkers came in every direction.

Nick and Pete began shooting.

"Come over here!" Pete yelled.

"No, you come over here!" Nick asked.

"God dammit boy! Over here!" Pete replied.

"Can't you listen to me for once!" Nick screamed.

"Clem! Who?" Lee asked.

Clem bit her lips, "I, I, choose…"

**Alright guys, I'm gonna finish there. Enjoy your weekend!**


	7. Carver and Lee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Telltale games or Walking Dead or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6: Carver**

"Pete!" Let's go save Pete!" Clem told Lee and Lee nodded.

They rushed to Pete and helped him fend of the walkers.

"Ahhhh!" Nick yelled.

A walker pinned him down and the other walkers started eating him.

"Pete! Help!" Nick yelled.

"Nick!" Pete yelled back, but Nick's shrill voice died down and Clem saw Nick overrun with walkers.

"Fuck!" Pete yelled as a walker jumped him.

Lee rushed and grabbed a plank. He slammed the walker's head multiple times until it finally died.

"We have to go now!" Clem told Pete and Lee.

Pete just stared at Nick's dead body and limped away, Clem and Lee following him. They soon found an old abandoned trailer and they seeked refuge in their.

"Go! Go!" Pete ordered and slammed the door shut.

"Are you ok?" Clem asked.

"Yea," Pete huffed, "yea I am. No bite marks. Seems good enough."

Pete scoured the room and his eyes widened.

"Hell yes," he said as he scooped up a box.

"What's that?" Clem asked.

"A cigarette box," Pete replied.

Pete got out a cigarette and offered one to Lee.

"Oh no thank you," Lee declined, "I don't smoke."

"Can I try?" Clem asked.

"Hell no," Pete replied.

"Why not?" Clem asked offended.

"I once tried one pack and man I was hooked. Dangerous for a little girl like you." Pete explained, "got a light?"

Clem dug her pocked and found a lighter.

"Here," Clem offered.

"Thanks," Pete replied.

He lit the lighter and Pete inhaled the smoke.

"Now what?" Clem asked.

"We wait," Pete replied and they settled down.

**At night**

Clem and Lee were violently awaked by a knock on the door.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"Damn walkers," Pete grumbled.

Pete cautiously opened the door and the walker barged right in.

"Shit!" Pete exclaimed.

Lee punched the walker in the face and it stumbled a pit.

"The knife on the drawer!" Lee told Clem.

Clem ran to the knife and grabbed it. She stabbed in the zombie's head and the walker fell down dead.

"Nice," Lee told Clem.

"Thank you," Clem replied.

"We need to get out of here, follow me!" Pete exclaimed and they ran all the way to the house.

Pete barged open and a shocked Carlos and Alvin pointed their shotgun at him.

"Pete! Jesus! Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"Down by the river, we got attacked by walkers," Pete explained.

"Where's Nick?" Alvin asked.

"He got bitten, he's dead," Pete exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked, "Impossible, Luke is a strong man, he won't get bitten by a couple of damn walkers."

Luke grabbed his gun and rushed out. Alvin and Rebecca followed. Carlos sighed.

"We better go after them. Clem, can you please watch Sarah?" Carlos asked, "keep safe please?"

"Yeah," Clem replied, "I will."

"Thank you," Carlos replied and rushed out.

"I better get after them," Pete also said and just ran out.

"Clem, stay safe," Lee told Clem, kissed her on the head and exited too, closing the door.

Clem rushed upstairs and was greeted by a flash. Clem flinched as the light blinded her.

"Wow!" Sarah replied, "that's so cool! I found this junk upstairs! Come on! Take a picture of me!"

"Sure," Clem replied and took a picture of her.

She handed it to Sarah and Sarah gazed at it lovingly. Sarah looked at Clem and saw that Clem looked a little down.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, "where's my dad?"

"He'll be fine," Clementine replied.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

"100%," Clem replied.

Sarah smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Luke!" Sarah replied and raced to the door, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"That's not Luke!" she said, "I-I think I know him He can't see me! You have to make him go away!"

"What? Why can't he be see you?" Clem asked.

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Clem, I can't breathe…I ca—I can't breathe…!" Sarah gasped.

"Shhh," Clem replied and she approached the door.

Clem reached for the lock, but the door opened.

"Hello there!" a man greeted.

"Get out of here. Now," Clem ordered.

"Is that how your dad taught you to greet a neighbor?" the man asked.

Clem glared, "I have a gun."

"Smart girl," the man replied, "I would too. But I'm not a bad guy, honey. Promise you that. My family and I are set up a ways down-river. I'm kinda surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What's your name?"

"What's your name?" Clem asked back.

"My name is George honey," George said as he reached out his hands.

Clem looked at the hand and ignored it.

"Pleasure to meet you," George said and came in.

"Hey! Your not welcome in here! Get out!" Clem ordered.

George looked at her and examined the place.

"Wow, big house. Could fit a lot of people," George said, "I'm looking for my group. Seven of them to be exact. An old man, a Spanish man and his daughter, a big black man this big and a pretty little pregnant lady.

"Wow, that's a lot of people to lose," Clem whistled.

"Tell me about it. This whole damn thing's a pain in the ass," George replied.

George went in the kitchen and examined the pile of plates.

"Looks like a damn tornado in here," George said.

Clem's eyes went over to the knife and just as she was about to lunge for hit, George grabbed it first and pointed it at her menacingly.

"Where does this go?" George asked.

"Over there," Clem said pointing to an open drawer.

George placed the knife in the drawer and exited the kitchen.

"I have troubled you long enough. I will let myself out know," George said as he exited the door.

Clem and Sarah found a sofa and sat down until the others came.

"Clem!" Lee exclaimed as the door opened.

Clementine and Lee embraced while Sarah and Carlos embraced.

"There was a man," Sarah said, "Clementine talked to him!"

"What?" Carlos asked.

"What did she say?!" Rebecca asked.

"Calm down Rebecca," Luke told her.

"I am calm, you calm down!" Rebecca shot back.

"I didn't open the door. He just came in," Clementine replied.

"Clem's telling the truth!" Sarah also said.

"His name, what did he say his name was?" Carlos asked.

"George," Clem replied.

"…."

"What did he look like?" Carlos asked.

"He had a gravelly voice. It was deep too," Clem explained.

"He talked about you dad," Sarah chipped in.

"Carver," Carlos replied and turned to Clem, "his name is William Carver. He is our sworn enemy and he wants us to capture us and bring us back to his camp. We got lucky, but he is very smart. Look, I'm sorry to involve you, but now that he's seen you, you'll be in danger also. We have to move out. Sarah, go pack your things."

Everyone disbanded and started packing their belongings.

"Let's go!" Carlos said and everyone exited the house.

They followed a long trail. Rebecca approached Clementine.

"Hey Clem, sorry if I gave you some shit back there. I'm just a little on edge," Rebecca told Clem.

"It's ok, I understand," Clem replied.

They were silent as they continued walking.

**Five Days Later**

"How much longer?" Clem asked.

Luke pulled out a map and looked at it.

"Clem, try climbing the rocks and check with your binoculars. Tell me anything you see," Luke replied.

"There is a station house and a bridge!" Clem said.

"Does the bridge look passable?" Carlos asked.

"Yes it does," Clem replied.

"We're going there," Carlos said and Lee raised his hands.

"How about me and Clem go there first?" Lee asked.

"That is a very dangerous idea," Carlos told Lee.

"It's alright," Clem replied, "Lee and I have been through a lot."

Their eyes met and they smiled.

"It's crazy!" Rebecca said, "what if we lose you guys?"

"Better then all of us right?" Lee asked.

Luke sighed.

"I guess so, give them a chance," Luke replied, "they can handle it."

"Fine, cross the bridge and give us the signal. We'll be waiting and oh… take these knifes. Easy to use. Just plunge and slip it out," Carlos said.

"Thank you," Lee replied and he started going with Clem.

"And hey!" Luke said.

They turned around.

"Stay safe," Luke said.

Lee smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Clementine replied.

After a couple of minutes, Lee spotted the bridge.

"Over here Clem. There are some walkers, what should we do?" Lee asked.

"Kill them," Clem said in a duh voice and smiled sweetly.

"You never disappoint me Clem," Lee replied, "the minute I saw you at the tree house all alone, I knew you had something."

Clementine approached the walker and plunged the blade in his head. She cleanly took it out and the walker fell dead.

"Nice shot," Lee complimented.

"Thanks," Clem replied.

As they were halfway across the bridge, Lee yelled. He fell down as a walker grasped his leg.

"Lee!" Clem shrieked and sliced the walker's hand. He fell into the river.

"Thanks and watch out!" Lee exlciamed.

Behind Clem, a walker was about to grab Clem, but she ducked and kicked it away.

"Shi—I mean shoot!" Lee said as walker's came from both sides.

Suddenly, a part of the bridge collapsed.

"Nooooo!" Lee yelled and Clem heard a sploosh.

"LEE!" Clem shouted as she looked over at the edge.

Lee was gone.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Clem shrieked as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Walkers approached from both sides and closed in on Clementine as she lay sobbing.

**Thank you for your support guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day!**


	8. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Telltale games or Walking Dead or any of the characters.**

**(I'm sure you guys know what's going to happen. Oh and starting from the reviews from last chapter I will reply to them. I feel like you dear readers aren't getting enough attention. Anyways, here it is.)**

**Kesarkuch: Well actually it was rushed. Was trying to post it and may have skipped a couple of dialogues and scenes. :/**

**Anyways thanks for telling me that, your helping a lot. Thank you. **

**Ed FanGirl: Your welcome! Oh you'll see alright. You'll see. :) **

**TheKittenAuthor: Haha ****. Yeah. That reaction is quite common. **

**Chapter 7: …..**

Just as the walker's were within her grasp, Clementine regained her composure.

"Heck, if I'm gonna die, I'd rather die with Lee," Clem muttered as she jumped into the river.

SPLOOSH! Cold water splashed Clementine and she got up spitting out water.

"What the heck. Why is it so shallow?" she asked herself as she stood knee deep in the river.

"Hey Clem!" Lee yelled on shore to Clem.

"Lee! Your alive! Lee!" Clementine shouted as she raced over to Lee.

They got into a tight embrace.

"Don't scare me like that!" Clementine scolded.

"I'm sorry Clementine, I wasn't paying attention," Lee admitted and Clementine hugged Lee again.

"Let's go back to our group, shall we?" Lee asked and Clementine nodded.

Lee and Clem started walking back to where they came from.

"Your back!" Luke explained, "and your shivering. What happened?"

"Well the bridge gave in, we fell into the water, but found out the water is really shallow. I think we can cross the gap by wading in the water," Lee explained.

"That is an excellent idea, let us move out," Carlos ordered and everyone packed up and started moving.

The group went down the hill to the shallow body of water. They began wading across the body of water. They were 3/4 across the water when a sound of a stranger rang out in the air.

"Halt!" the stranger said as he got out his gun, "who are you? Why are you here?"

"We were just looking for some shelter," Carlos explained patiently, "we saw a house through the binoculars and thought it would be a good place to inhabit."

The stranger eyed them for a while and finally lowered his gun.

"I trust you. You are right. There is a house where you can stay at. We have a couple of folks living in there. Follow me, let me take you to them," the stranger replied.

"Thank you," Carlos thanked.

"Don't mention it," the stranger replied.

They walked to the store house when a big sigh could be heard. Everyone turned and found Rebecca crouched.

"I can't go on..I'm dead tired," she sighed and sat down on a log.

"We'll rest here for a short while then," Pete suggested.

"Good idea," Luke replied.

While Clem leaned on a tree, Alvin approached her.

"Hey Clem," Alvin said as Clem turned to him, "you got anything to eat? Beck's dying here."

"Alvin I told you, I'm fine," Rebecca replied.

"Sorry, I'm still out," Clem admitted.

"Wait up," the stranger said, cutting their conversation, "there is food in the station. Little girl, why don't you follow me. I'll show you where the food is."

They walked into the storehouse and the man walked up to the locked chest. He took out a key and opened the chest. There were 2 canned peaches in there. The man picked up the can and gave it to Clementine.

"Hey, that looks just like you," he said as he pointed to a drawing of a little girl on the cover of a peach can..

Clem glared at the man and Alvin suddenly came in.

"You found food?" Alvin asked, "sweet! Let's go give it to Rebecca and hey…."

"What?" Clementine asked.

"That little girl looks just like you!" Alvin also pointed out.

Clementine glared at him, sighed, and exited out the room in a huff.

"What's with her?" Alvin asked.

The man stifled a laugh.

"I said that same thing," he admitted.

Alvin smiled and also exited, the man following from behind.

"Oh crud," Clementine muttered as she saw a horde of walkers coming from where the group had just came from.

"We are heading up north now," Luke said as everyone packed up and rushed outta there.

**5 days later**

They headed up the hill and finally approached the house.

"Shh, we gotta be careful," Carlos warned.

"Careful? We've been walking for five whole days, my back is done!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"We have to search this place to see if anyone's there," Luke said, "Hey Clem, can you climb this generator and see if anyone is up there? It'll just be like climbing a tree house."

"I had a treehouse once," Clementine admitted and looked at Lee.

Lee looked back and Clem.

"The treehouse where Lee saved you?" Luke asked.

"Uh, huh," Clementine replied, "I hated it."

"Oh," Luke simply replied.

Clementine looked up the generator and saw that there was a ladder she could climb. She grabbed the lowest rung and lifted herself up. Halfway through, she lost her grip and fell down a story. Luckily, Lee was quick, so just as Clementine's head hit the ground, Lee swooped her up and saved her just in time.

"Thanks," Clementine said.

"Don't mention it," Lee replied, "be more careful. One more fall like that and you'll give me a heart attack."

Clementine smiled and resumed climbing up the ladder. She made it to top and Lee climbed up after her.

"Do you see anything?" Luke asked from below.

"I see the bridge…." Clem said as she observed with her binoculars.

"Anyhthing else?" Luke asked.

"No," Clementine replied.

"Alright, Cool." Luke's voice said.

"Hey Clem sit down with me, I have something to tell you," Lee said as they found a seat.

"Yes?" Clementine asked.

"I remember you in a tree house this tall," Lee said, "you have really changed. From a high pitched, lost looking, curly haired girl to a much more…well…you know…."

"Mature girl?" Clementine asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea, yea," Lee said as he blushed violently, "and if I hadn't found you, you would've ended up like the poor boy Kenny and I found in the attic."

"Huh?" Clementine asked.

Lee cursed at himself.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you this," Lee admitted, "when we were in the house with the doghouse, we met this boy upstairs. Poor kid. He died of starvation and his bones were showing. He must've been living in there and if I hadn't found you, you might've suffered the similar fate, or worse."

Clem looked at Lee taking everything in. _It was Lee who had saved me. Without him I wouldn't have made it this far. He is like a father to me. I can't lose him. _These thoughts ran into Clementine's mind as they sat there silent. Lee chuckled.

"I also remembered the time when you-" Lee began to say, but was cut off by the sound of an argument going on.

"Luke!" Clem called, but no answer.

Clementine looked down and saw Luke running with to the group.

"Let's go down," Clem said and Lee obliged.

They both came down the ladder and went to the group. Pete and this other guy had a gun out, pointing it at each other.

"Who are you?" a woman said, "have you come to rob us?"

"Excuse me honey," Rebecca replied, "but do I look like a fucking thief?"

"Everyone calm down," the man in the other group said.

"Excuse me man, you calm the fuck down," Alvin replied.

"Sarah, get behind me," Carlos voice said as Sarah went behind Carlos.

"We ain't here to rob nobody, just put the gun down," Luke said.

"Fuck that!" the man holding the gun replied.

"Whoa, whoa," Luke said trying to calm him down.

"Please just do what he says!" the woman next to the man said.

Clementine and Lee pushed forward to be greeted by a familiar face. The face of Kenny looked at Clementine and Lee then looked back at the group. Kenny instantly turned to face them and a face of full shock entered his face. He lowered his gun and stared.

"Lee? Clementine?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny?!" Clementine and Lee chorused.

Immediately, Clementine and Kenny embraced to a tight hug. Lee and Kenny shook hands and also embraced.

"Are these people with you?" Kenny asked.

Lee nodded.

"Yes, yes they are," Lee replied.

"Come inside, we will talk then," Kenny said, his voice much more warmer.

Just as Kenny finished that sentence, the stranger approached.

"Matthew!" Kenny said as he shook his hand.

The fat man also approached.

"Matthew were you safe? You found these people?" the fat man asked.

"Yes Walter, it was me. They are safe I promise," Matthew replied.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carlos asked, suspiciously.

"It will storm soon, please I insist," Kenny replied.

"Yes, I'm Walter," the fat man said, "please come in."

Everyone entered the house. Sarah was the first one in the house and she twirled on the floor.

"Wow, so beautiful and they even have a Christmas tree!" she shouted in joy.

"Not now Sarah," Carlos said, his voice forced.

"Make yourself at home," Walter said, "you can leave your stuff on that desk over there."

"The hell we will!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah I'm holding on to my rifle," Pete agreed.

"Please, your our guests here, no need to be afraid," Walter said in a kind tone.

"Tell him to put his gun down first," Rebecca said pointing to Kenny.

"Kenny?" Walter asked.

"Lee do you vouch for these people? If your cool with them, I'm cool also," Kenny said turning to Lee.

"They're cool," Lee said smiling warmly.

Kenny looked at the group then went down the steps. He placed the rifle on the bench and everyone relaxed and did the same.

"If you follow me, I'll tell you where to sleep," the woman said and took everyone but Clementine and Lee upstairs.

"Follow me," Kenny said to Clementine and Lee as he smiled warmly.

Kenny showed them to the fireplace and motion for Lee and Clementine to sit.

"Still wearing this dirty old thing huh?" Kenny asked and Clementine smiled, "so how are you guys? How have you guys been?"

Clementine smiled her smile.

"Well…."

**End of chapter guys. Finally reunited with Kenny! But don't stop there! More dangers await them. Until next time! Also thanks to everyone who is supporting this fanfic! I couldn't have done it without you all! **


	9. New Family?

**ㄹ****Disclaimer: I don't own Telltale games or Walking Dead or any of the characters. And remember! This won't be exactly like the story. Sure some dialogues and parts will be same, but I will not follow how the story goes exactly. Just going to add some parts and take away some parts because I'm sure you all will be bored if I copy the exact dialogues, but only add Lee Everett into the story.**

**Kesarkuch: Thank you very much. I greatly appreciate your help. I'm glad I have a man like you. Thank you. :)**

**Ed FanGirl: :)**

**CommanderXJohnXShepard: Thank you very much. Don't worry, this will keep on coming….. here it is! :) **

**XboxRainbowDash: Oh did I? I'm sorry. :( Can't let the 2 main characters of this story die so quickly, can I? :)**

**TheKittenAuthor: Hooray! I'm so happy too! :)**

**Guest: No problem! Lee shouldn't be dying anytime soon. But he MIGHT die. It's up to you guys…. :)**

**Chapter 8: A spy**

"Well," Clementine said, "we were with Christa and Omid."

"You found them? Holy shit, that is awesome!" Kenny exclaimed.

Kenny noticed Lee's and Clementine's face dropping and he immediately stopped.

"What's the problem?" Kenny asked softly.

"Omid is dead, he got shot and Christa, after the scuffle with some bandits, we don't know where she is either," Clementine confessed and looked down.

"Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you two," Kenny said looking Clementine in the eye.

"Christa told me you were dead," Clementine said.

"I am this is all a dream!" Kenny said dramatically.

Clementine looked shocked and looked around her shoulders.

"I'm kidding Clem. This is real," Kenny admitted, "For some reason, I tried to save that shitbird Ben, then it turned into a damn cluster. Then I got real lucky. Sat out alone myself until I found this place and Sarita. Gosh Clem, Lee, it's so good to have you back!"

"You three catching up?" Sarita asked.

"Hey this is Sarita, Sarita this is Clem and Lee. Ain't she a beauty?" Kenny asked.

"Nice to meet you two," Sarita said.

"Hey guys, I'll be cooking dinner right now. It'll be up in about 30 minutes," Walter told everyone.

"Hey Carlos, may I steal your daughter for a secret mission?" Sarita asked.

Carlos looked skeptical, but finally gave in.

"Stay in sight sweetie," Carlos told her gently.

"Anything we can do to help?" Luke asked as Pete came up right behind him.

"We could use a hand outside. We got a lotta supplies we need to bring in before that storm hits," Kenny said.

"Sure," Luke said simply and went outside with Pete.

"Clem, why don't you help Walt make dinner?" Kenny inquired.

"What about me?" Lee asked.

"You could help make dinner also," Kenny said slowly.

Lee and Clementine smiled and went to Walt. Clem and Lee walked into the kitchen and saw Walt mixing something.

"Hey guys, settling well enough?" Walter asked still mixing his concoction.

"Of course," Lee said in an obvious tone, "it is awesome."

Clementine nudged Lee.

"It's excellent, thank you," Clem thanked.

"Excellent, want to help me make dinner?" Walter asked.

Clementine peered into the concoction and made a face. This time Lee nudged Clementine, smiling softly.

"We'll be happy to help," Lee said and Walter smiled.

"Great," he said, "so tell me, how long have you known Kenny?

"It's a long story," Clementine admitted.

"A really really long story," Lee added.

Walter looked up and looked at Clem for a while.

"I can't believe you managed to stay alive for this long," Walter said in all seriousness.

"Everyone underestimates me…." Clementine replied.

"I expect you've used that to your advantage," Walter inferred.

"Sometimes," Clementine admitted.

"Smart girl," Walter praised.

Walter cooked the concoction a bit more then looked up.

"Lee, Clem, would you do the honor of tasting the first course?" Walter asked.

"Heck yes," Lee replied eagerly.

When Lee peered into the pot he squinted his eyes.

"It looks like mush," Lee said.

"Lee! That's rude!" Clementine scolded.

"It's alright, it indeed does and there's nothing I like more than a friendly critic," Walter said smilling, "hey, striking resemblance."

Walter showed the can of peaches with the picture of the girl.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Clementine asked.

"Well, it's true, you do look alike," Lee told Clem.

"Whatever," Clementine said as she walked away.

"Anyways, I'll take it from here Lee, make yourself at home," Walter said as he took the pot and exited the kitchen.

Lee looked around the lodge and saw Clementine with Sarita and Sarah. Lee explored the room, picking up a CD on shelf. Lee picked up the CD and put in the tape. Lee pressed play and a soft Christmas song started playing.

"Wow, hadn't seen this in a while," Lee said, talking to himself.

Lee walked over to Clem, Sarah and Sarita and saw Clem decorating the Christmas tree.

"You ladies doing alright?" Lee asked.

"Yes, thank you," Sarita replied.

"Uh, do you need help?" Lee asked.

"Yes, can you please help us decorate the tree?" Sarita asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lee replied as he began putting on ornaments.

"You knew Kenny before. It must be incredible to see him again," Sarita started saying, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, we knew him back at Hershel's farm," Lee explained.

"Yeah and did Kenny after talk about before?" Clem.

"Before I met him, he didn't, but now he does. Everything takes a little bit of coaxing," Sarita spoke, "Perfect, now we just need the topper."

"My family had an angel on top of the tree," Sarah said, speaking for the first time.

"My family didn't celebrate Christmas, but I still love the decorations," Sarita admitted.

Clementine left the group to find a topper. She stumbled upon the fireplace and placed her hands near the flames.

"Oh yeah that feels good," Clementine said in a warm voice.

She ended up going upstairs and found Carlos, Alvin, and Rebecca in a conversation. When Clem came up, the conversation stopped momentarily, but resumed shortly after.

"Why would they be following us? It's been a week already!" Alvin told the group.

"We can't be sure, they might be tracking us," Carlos admitted.

"Tracking? Who do you think they are? Ninjas?" Alvin asked and Clementine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Clem, Luke said you saw some people in the valley?" Rebecca asked.

"People way down there? How?" Alvin inquired.

"She's got binoculars genius," Carlos taunted.

"I saw lights," Clementine admitted, "back into the woods."

"We can not take chances, we leave at done," Carlos said, being the "head" of the group.

"But were safe here for tonight, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Clementine, you talked to that man Walter, right?" Carlos inquired, "what did he say? You didn't tell him anything about us did you?"

"He mentioned someone else," Clementine said.

"Someone else? Who?" Carlos asked.

"His friend, his name is Matthew," Clementine said.

"Look I don't care what that man said, we're staying here tonight," Alvin finalized.

Just then Lee came up the stairs.

"Are you all ok?" Lee asked.

"Yes thank you," Rebecca answered.

"Just talk to the rest of them. They trust you," Carlos said to Clementine, "See what you can find out. I'm going to find Luke."

Carlos went downstairs.

"Honey, I don't feel good," Rebecca said.

"Bec, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"I just need something to drink," Rebecca replied calmly.

"I'll be right back," Alvin said as he went downstairs.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"Just got a little dizzy," Rebecca admitted.

"I can't even take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of a child?" Rebecca asked.

"Well that is possible," Lee admitted.

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked.

Lee was at loss for words.

"I'm still alive," Clem offered for Lee.

Rebecca fell silent. Alvin suddenly apprered.

"There's my man," Rebecca praised, breaking the silence.

"Here's your water, you just need food. Hey Clem, can you ask Walter when the food is?" Alvin asked.

"Yea sure," Clementine replied and started going down.

"Clem wait," Lee said and Clementine turned back.

"In this box," Lee directed and Clementine found an angel and a star, "which one?"

Clementine thought for a while.

"An angel," she replied as she picked it up.

Lee and Clem went downstairs.

"Lee, want to put it up?" Clementine asked.

"I'll leave that to you hon," Lee replied as Clementine insisted.

"Lee, I insist, you should put it up. You found it," Clementine said.

"Yes, but your younger. You'll find more joy and you deserve it," Lee replied.

"Without you, I wouldn't be alive and here," Clementine said, not giving in.

"Then why don't you ask Sarah to do it?" Lee asked, "She seems fragile."

"Oh Lee," Clem sighed, "always a gentleman."

Lee smiled as Clementine talked to Sarah. Sarita pulled back Lee and tralked to him.

"Does Kenny seem different from last time?" Sarita asked, "I haven't known him before."

"Yes, he seems calmer and much relaxed," Lee said.

Kenny came up besides them.

"I see you guys are getting along," Kenny said as he got Sarita in a one arm hug.

"Yes. I'll go put the decorations back," Sarita said lifting the box.

"I got it," Kenny replied, "taking the box from her."

"I can manage," Sarita huffed.

"I said, I got it," Kenny replied, his voice like a gentleman.

Sarita sighed, "Kenny always a gentleman. When I first met him, he couldn't even lift a fly."

Lee chuckled.

"Dinner's ready!" Walter called out and everyone started heading out to the dining room, eager for food.

Lee and Clem together went in the dining room.

"Right here guys," Luke and Kenny called out at the same time.

The duo (Lee and Clem) were silent.

"Who do you want to sit with?" Lee asked.

"…" Clementine was silent.

"Luke has been much nicer, but Kenny has been an old friend," Lee told Clem.

"Let's go to Kenny," Clementine said, "oh man, don't ever let me in a situation like that."

Lee chuckled as they approached and sat down next to Kenny. They saw Luke's saddened face briefly before he turned away Kenny smiled and offered them a seat.

"So we've been thinking, is that guy Luke trustable?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny please," Sarita said gently.

"What?" Kenny asked, "we don't know them yet."

"They seem nice," Sarita admitted.

"Gators are nice too, until they bite your arm off," Kenny said overdramatically.

Lee chuckled.

"Luke's a good guy, he's nice," Clem told Kenny.

"Would you trust him with your life?" Kenny asked.

"I would trust Lee with my life. Lee only, but Luke, it's a maybe," Clem admitted and Kenny smiled.

"Ahh, when I met you at Hershel's farm, I knew you had something. You were stuck like glue when you were younger Clem. You followed him and only him," Kenny recalled.

"And I'm proud of that. He hasn't got me killed yet!" Clem exclaimed and everyone at the table laughed.

"The other guy, big Al, he said they were in a run," Kenny told Lee and Clem.

"Some group, Carver's gang was chasing them," Lee explained.

"Well you don't have to worry about that no more, you guys are safe here," Kenny said and everyone smiled.

"They leave tomorrow and you guys stay for as long as you like," Kenny said, getting excited with every word.

"Yeah," Lee smiled, "we're tired of running."

"Of course you guys are," Sarita said, "you don't have to run anymore."

They resumed eating. Walter got up and left and at the same time, Luke joined Walter's spot. Sarita also left and Pete came up besides them.

"Hey there," Kenny greeted.

"Hey," Luke replied.

"Hope you liked the food," Kenny told Pete and Luke.

"Yeah, it was awesome, thank you very much," Pete replied and Kenny smiled.

"Peaches and beans. Great for nutrition, not too great on the way out thought, I tell ya," Kenny said and laughed loudly.

Clem gave Kenny a disgusted look while Lee held back a chuckle.

"So Luke and Pete huh?" Kenny asked, "you guys look like a match."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete asked standing up.

Kenny held up his hands.

"I only meant you look like great friends," Kenny admitted.

"So anyways, what's your plan here? Hold up for the winter?" Luke asked.

"No, we were thinking of moving north to Wellington," Kenny replied.

"What the hell is that place?" Luke asked.

"A good one Einstein," Kenny replied.

"Yeah, Christa, Lee, and I were going there," Clem explained.

"Supposed to be a big camp near Michigan," Kenny added.

"Michigan?" Pete asked.

"You got a hearing problem old man? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters so the walkers go slow," Kenny said.

"Sounds like bullshit," Pete replied harshly.

"Listen Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your deal is, but your more than welcome to take off in the morning," Kenny spat.

"Well that'd be just fine by me," Pete replied.

"What's the deal with these guys Clem?" Kenny asked.

"Hey, fuck you buddy," Pete said in response.

"It's fine Pete, were not staying," Luke finalized.

"Their staying," Kenny replied pointing to Clem and Lee.

"Guys, let's calm down now," Lee said to Pete, Luke and Kenny.

The argument stopped and Clem looked at Lee gratefully. Lee smiled back.

"Please none of this. We've all had a long day. Please, eat," Walter said approaching them.

"Pass me that can Duck," Kenny said to Clementine then gasped.

The whole table fell silent as Clem's eyes grew wide. Lee put his over his mouth.

"Duck? Who's Duck?" Luke asked.

"Duck was his son," Clementine explained.

Luke felt ashamed and the table grew silent again.

"Hey Lee, Clem, would you uh, lend me a hand outside for a moment?" Walter asked.

Lee and Clem stood up them left with Walter. Kenny closed his eyes.

**Outside**

"I'm sorry about that guys," Walter apologized, "I was a teacher and I remember what it's like to be caught between two cliques. It may take a little time, but I know they'll eventually find common ground."

The trio were silent as they continued walking.

"Hey guys," Kenny said, surprising the trio, "where you headed?"

"Oh just for a walk," Walter replied and they continued walking.

"Hey I just thought of something, I need help with the rear windows before the storm comes in," Kenny explained, "care to help?"

"Sure," Lee replied, "help each other out just like the old days."

Kenny smiled at that. They all went to the rear windows to find a redheaded women staring at them. Kenny shocked, pointed his gun, but Walter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss?" Walter asked gently.

She turned around then surprised, she put her hands up.

"Please do you have any food? My family and I are starving. I just stumbled upon this house," the redhead asked desperately.

"Of course miss," Walter replied, "come right in."

"Bonnie," the redhead introduced.

"Walt, I don't know. You're just gonna let her in like that?" Kenny asked skeptically.

"It's fine Kenny," Walter replied.

"We don't know this girl," Kenny retorted.

"Then we'll get to know her, right Clem?" Walter asked.

"Right," Clem replied.

Lee was silent.

"Thank you so much," Bonnie replied.

"I'll go get some supplies, you wait here Bonnie," Walter told her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Bonnie said.

"I want to. We got a couple of people. Just wait here Bonnie," Walter explained as he went back into the house.

Bonnie approached them.

"I have a little girl like you," Bonnie told Clem.

"How old are you sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

"None of your business," Clem replied.

"Clem! That's not nice!" Lee scolded.

"No. It's ok," Bonnie replied, "it's ok."

Walter came up.

"Here Bonnie," Walter offered, "feed this to your family and stay safe."

"Thank you," Bonnie sighed as she accepted the food, "stay safe also."

Bonnie walked away. The mini group entered back into the cabin.

"What happened?" Luke asked approaching them.

"Just a woman named Bonnie came and we gave her some supplies," Clementine explained.

"Hmmm, a lone woman huh?" Luke asked ,"say….."

"Hey!" Kenny interrupted, "what's that sound?"

Everyone heard a loud roaring sound and rushed outside. There was a generator spinning like crazy.

"That storms got it spinning out of control!" Kenny exclaimed, "it's gonna draw walkers! We gotta shut it down now!"

"Pete help me! We'll go get the guns!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran away with Pete.

They came back shortly with the guns.

"Damn dinner bell!" Kenny cursed as he ran towards the spinning generator.

They heard a loud groaning noise.

"What the hell was that?" Luke asked.

The lights suddenly fell dead.

"The transformer musta gone," Kenny replied, "I'll need help."

"I'll go with you," Luke replied and ran with Kenny.

Sarita opened the door to the generator.

"Does anyone know how to do this?" Carlos asked.

Lee raised his hand and stepped forward.

"Can I borrow your lighter Clem?" Lee asked.

Clem nodded and handed him the lighter.

"Thanks," Lee thanked.

"Your welcome," Clem replied.

Lee flicked on the light and peered into the control panel. Lee grabbed the key, inserted into a red lock hole and turned it counter clockwise, while pushing the button. The generator groaned and slowed down to a halt.

"Nice job!" prasied Clem.

"It was very easy," Lee admitted.

"Something ain't right," Pete told the group.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed as they scanned the tree areas.

"Shit! Walkers!" Pete cursed as walkers approached from the trees.

"To the lodge!" Carlos ordered, but stopped when he found walkers coming behind them.

Everyone grabbed a gun and began shooting the walkers one by one.

"We need to get to the lodge now!" Carlos ordered and everyone started running to the lodge while shooting the walkers. Lee tripped on a root and fell. A walker came over him. Lee fought against the walkers grasp.

"Lee!" Clementine exclaimed as she shot the walker and he fell dead.

"Thanks Clem," Lee said.

"Your wel-" she began to say but was interrupted by Lee shooting a walker behind her.

"You saved my life again," Clem told Lee.

"You saved my life," Lee replied and they ran to the lodge.

"There's too many walkers!" Sarita exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a machine gun and the walkers fell dead one by one. Groups of people led by a man shot down all the walkers. They soon had everyone surrounded.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" the man who had shown himself as William Carver said.

"Carlos, Luke, Pete. Traitors, we welcome you with open arms. Hopefully this won't happen again," Carver threatened.

Clementine grasped Lee's arm.

"Nice seeing you again little lady," Carver greeted and he turned to Lee.

"I haven't seen you. The name's Carver," Carver said extending a hand.

"I'm Lee Everett," Lee replied shaking his hand.

"Lee, he's a bad guy!" Clementine hissed.

"Now now young lady, don't assume without factual information," Carver told Clementine, "anyways, where is Rebecca?"

Carlos spat at Carver's face. Carver wiped his face and turned to Carlos.

"It's nice to see you too," Carver growled and punched Carlos in the face.

Carlos fell down.

"Dad!" Sarah exclaimed from in the house then ran to hug Carlos.

Carver noticed the house.

"Inside," he ordered.

A male guard approached Carlos. Carlos sighed then went inside. Bonnie approached Walter and Sarita.

"You," Walter growled.

"Inside," Bonnie ordered unfazed.

They obliged and went inside.

"Now I'm asking you again," Carver said calmly, "where are the others?"

"Fuck you," Carlos replied, flicking him off.

Carver pushed Carlos and he fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok," Carlos said soothingly.

Carver grasped Carlos' middle finger the snapped it backwards. Carlos fell to the ground clutching his finger.

"If you want this over quick, show yourselves!" Carver ordered.

Rebecca and Alvin was upstairs listening to the conversation.

"We have to go down!" Rebecca hissed.

"We are doing no such thing," Alvin replied, "the baby, Bec."

"I'll go find Luke and Kenny. Stay here," Clementine ordered and she left by the window.

"Fuck it. I'm going down," Rebecca said and she went downstairs.

Carver approached her and smiled.

"Bec," he said as he touched her face.

"Fuck you Carver," Rebecca replied.

Clementine went out the window and found Kenny in an elevated space with his gun.

"Kenny!" Clementine whispered/hissed as Kenny looked at Clementine.

"Up here!" Kenny hissed and Clem came up next to him.

"I have a good shot at the guy. Carver or whatever the fuck he is," Kenny exclaimed, "Should I?"

"Give it a shot," Clementine agreed.

Kenny fired the gun and it hit the man a guard patrolling the area. He fell down dead. Carver glared and went up to Walter. He grabbed Walter by the collar and dragged him to the window where the bullet had penetrated. Walter looked at the picture of him and Matthew. Walter turned to the picture, but Carver fired, hitting Walter in the head and he fell down dead.

"NO!" Sarita exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch!" Kenny hissed and aimed his gun again.

"Alright, show yourself or I'm gonna drag another one of your friend and shoot em in the back," Carver said outside the window.

Kenny fired narrowly missing Carver. Carver walked up to Lee and dragged him near the window. Lee didn't struggle.

"No! Lee!" Clementine exclaimed and ran in the house.

"Please! Not Lee! Please!" Clementine pleaded with tears.

"So you show yourself young lady. How charming," Carver told her then looked at Lee.

"Since Lee hasn't done anything offensive to me, I'll let him go this time, but it might change," Carver told Clementine, "stand with him in front of the desk where everyone is quietly."

Lee and Clem stood in front of the desk. Carver studied the bound people and smiled.

"Hello Alvin," Carver greeted as he dragged Alvin to the window.

Kenny fired another shot hitting Carver. Carver fell down then got up grasping his shoulder. Carver fired, the bullet penetrating Alvin's brain as he fell down dead.

"Damn it Kenny! Stop! Don't shoot!" Lee yelled.

"Smart man," Carver told him, "you all should be loyal and smart as this man. I know he has the potential to lead our generation into a new tomorrow."

"Alright!" Kenny said, his voice cracking, "I'm coming now."

The sound of a dropped gun could be heard as Bonnie led Kenny to the others.

"Where's Luke?" Carver answered.

Silence.

"I told you not to follow him and look at where he's lead you," Carver told the group.

Everyone was silent with their heads down.

"Round them, we're going back to camp, as a family," Carver ordered then exited the room.

"It'll be ok Clem, it will be ok," Lee said as he walked and followed Carver.

Clem followed Lee. Those who refused to get up were dragged by the soldiers. Everyone in the group had agreed to one thing. Hell was approaching them and approaching them fast.

**And done! Finally. That took a long time for me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I have one question. Please try answering this. I want your opinion. Should I keep this in 3****rd**** person or should I switch to first person? In first person, you'll be able to know everyone's feelings more and you can imagine yourself in their shoes, but the downside is that every scene is a different character so you might not be able to know everyone's thought on one scene. 3****rd**** person, you can know what's happening all around you, but you won't know the feelings of the person who's POV its in. Your choice!**

**FIRST PERSON VS THIRD PERSON**


	10. The camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Telltale games or the Walking Dead or any characters from it.**

**I'm writing this chapter on September 9, 2014 and these are the current reviews. 3 people said 1****st**** person point of view while the other 2 said 3****rd**** person. Tell you what. I'll do 3****rd**** person this chapter next chapter I'll do 1****st**** person. Then you can vote what you like better. Unless you want every chapter to rotate from 1****st**** chapter to 3****rd**** person. Your choices. Sounds good? All right. Carver's camp, let's get started boys and girls. Oh, but first, the reviews.**

**Ed Fangirl: Hi! Thank you very much. Carver's camp will be a bit different….with more interesting things Carver does…. :)**

**Kesarkuch: 1****st**** person next chapter! I promise! Thank you! :)**

**CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan: Thank you and I promise next chapter! :)**

**Guest: Next chapter. I promise! :)**

**Guest: Sure! Next chapter! Thank you for your advice! :)**

**TheKittenAuthor: In the end Carver WILL get it. But we need Carver in power for a while and oh my, the things he will do… :)**

**Chapter 9: The Camp of Carver**

After a while Clementine found herself looking at a tree. A butterfly was resting on its bark. Clem reached out her hand and gently touched the butterfly. The butterfly flew away and Clem traced it with her eyes.

"You girls about done over there?" Troy asked.

"Just a minute," Sarah called out.

Clem turned to Sarah.

"Hey," Sarah told Clem, "thanks for coming with me."

"We're safer together," Clementine replied.

"I know," Sarah continued, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Your welcome," Clementine said.

They walked back to Troy and the truck.

"Find everything ok?" Troy asked.

Clem nodded.

"Have those girls tied up," Carver commanded Troy, then resumed his conversation with the radio.

"If I find out you've been wasting fuel…" Carver threatened.

"Nope. Froze my ass off, just like you told me to," the reply came.

Carver stared at Clementine.

"It ain't nice listen' to other people's conversations. Anyone told you that?" Carver asked.

Clem stared at Carver.

"I'm sorry sir," she apologized.

"I's ok honey. We'll chalk it up as a lesson learned, all right?" Carver asked, "get the girls back with the rest of them. We got a long drive ahead of us."

Troy forcefully grabbed Clem and began tying her up. Troy opened the latch and swung the door open.

"In," Troy commanded, gun in hand.

Sarah and Clem began getting in the truck.

"Did he hurt you?" Lee asked, "Hey! HEY!"

The truck door slammed shut and the truck started momentarily after. Inside the truck, as the time passed by, the only voices were Lee Everett and Clem talking about when Lee first met Clem.

"I remember the time when Molly almost killed me. That girl…shouldn't have underestimated her, heh," Lee chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Clem replied, "I saved your life."

Lee chuckled again, "You sure did!"

"Seems like you two had an interesting past," Carlos stated as he looked at Clementine.

"Yeah," Clem replied.

"And I remember that shitbird Ben. Fuck him," Kenny replied, "I lost my anger, my control after I heard what he did to Katjaa and oh…Duck."

Kenny suddenly fell depressed and the conversations halted. They rode on silently for a couple more minutes.

"All right, we gotta do something! Anyone got anything sharp?" Kenny asked.

"My teeth is sharp," Sarah replied.

"That's good, but we need something that can cut through these ropes," Kenny said to Sarah gently.

"Like what?" Pete asked and Kenny cracked.

"I don't fucking know! Anything! Goddammit anything!" Kenny practically screamed.

"We have to keep a level head," Carlos told Kenny, "he took everything."

Kenny's eyes scanned the room.

"Jackpot!" Kenny replied as his eyes lit up.

He walked over to a broken piece of wood.

"Sit down! Your gonna get us killed!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shut up old man," Kenny replied.

"Don't talk to my father like that!" Sarah shouted and was shushed by Carlos.

"Kenny calm down," Sarita told him and Kenny began rubbing his bindings to the wood extremely quickly.

The binding snapped.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do against 10 guns?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm gonna punch the first sonofabitch that comes in, then I'm gonna use his gun to take down the second sonofabitch!" Kenny yelled.

"Luke will help us," Sarah said frantically.

"That son of a bitch?" Kenny asked, "he's probably dead."

"Hell you wouldn't know that," Pete growled.

"I would!" Kenny replied, "knew he was shady the minute I laid my eyes on him."

"Luke WILL help us Kenny," Clementine replied.

"He probably will, but not before we get shot down and killed!" Kenny exclaimed then he looked at Clem.

Clem was in shock and was staring at Kenny.

"Look here Clem," Kenny began to say very softly, but a bump stopped him.

"Clem, I want you to stay safe and don't get yourself hurt, but help out a little?" Kenny asked, "do you trust me?"

Clem was silent.

"I'm so scared Lee," Clem told Lee.

Lee looked at Kenny apologetically.

"Say that to Kenny, Clem," Lee's gentle voice said.

"It's alright Lee," Kenny replied and another bump sent Kenny to the floor on his head.

"Kenny!" Sarita exclaimed and ran to him.

"Is he alright?" Rebecca asked.

"Probably for the best," came Carlos' quite voice and everyone was silent.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and the light glared at them.

"Everyone out," Troy said and they filed outside.

"How the fuck you get your restraints off?" Troy asked, "C'mere!"

Kenny finally exited and there was Carver making a speech.

"Now I understand some of you are confused as to why we'd bring these people back when they left us as they did," Carver's voice said from an intercom, "It might not come at once but time will heal these wounds so be patient with them until it does…and take solace in knowing that they're here to help us make our home a better place. All these feelings you have of anger…betrayal….hate…they're all valid. No one needs to forget what they did…but we do have to find it in our hearts to forgive them."

"Look how many food they have?" Clem's voice said.

"I hope that doesn't mean you want to say," Kenny replied.

Carver's voice resumed.

"As many of you already know," he said, "there are lurkers gathering in the south, and were looking to fix this problem."

"Hey you, come over here, we need you for something," Troy said.

"Can it wait till morning? Carlos asked, "we're all exhausted."

"Just come the fuck on," Troy's voice ordered and Carlos went with him.

"Please, I need my dad, he…..takes care of me," Sarah said to the guards.

Troy returned and glared at Sarah. She resumed walking with the group.

"He'll be back, I promise," Clementine reassured Sarah.

"When?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but I promise," Clem finalized.

"Thanks Clem," Sarah thanked.

They entered the shelter.

"Hmm, not bad," Lee said.

"Thanks Bonnie," Pete replied.

"Yup," Bonnie said with a look of hurt.

The guards took off everyone's restraints.

"Y'all best get some rest, 'cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're gonna be working hard," Troy explained.

"That's for you," Bonnie said to Rebecca as she pointed to a comfortable bed.

"Fucking Bill," Rebecca said, "Keeps me out in the cold, but at least I'll be comfortable."

"Hey guys," a voice said.

"Reggie!" Rebecca explained and hugged a man with one arm, "I'm so sorry. What did they do to you?"

"This could've been worse. Trust me," Reggie replied, "I'm lucky to be alive."

"Reggie helped us," Sarah explained to Clem and Lee, "when we ran away."

"Why didn't he go with you guys, when you left?" Lee asked.

"I think he was supposed too," Sarah explained, "but then he fell and everyone kept running. I know he had both his arms then."

"They got me working outside. Lurker snuck up on me while I was hammering something," Reggie explained, "luckily, they took my arm off quick. Saved my life."

"That's awful, I'm so sorry," Rebecca apologized.

"Look, it was my choice to help you guys," Reggie replied.

"Hey Reggie," Troy said approaching him.

"Oh, hey," Reggie replied.

"If you keep these folks quite tonight," Troy said, "I'll be sure to tell Bill how helpful you were tonight."

"Yeah, thanks, awesome, you can count on me," Reggie replied.

"Don't mention it," Troy replied as he exited the room.

The door shut.

"Oh right, let me introduce you. We met these groups when we were outta this place," Rebecca explained.

"Oh hey, I'm Reggie," Reggie introduced.

"I'm Sarita and this is Kenny," Sarita pointed out.

"Heya," Kenny replied.

"Who are you two?" Reggie asked.

"I'm Lee and this is Clementine," Lee replied.

"Are you her father?" Reggie asked.

Clementine visibly became saddened and so did Lee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Reggie apologized.

"It's ok," Lee replied, "I'm her uhh babysitter."

"Oh," Reggie simply said.

"Where's Carlos?" Reggie then asked.

"Carver's got him working on something else," Rebecca replied.

"Oh and what about Alvin and Nick?" Reggie asked.

Everyone was silent and Reggie's face fell also looking very sad.

"Can you guys save it for the morning?" a guy asked.

Everyone looked at him and there was a black man up in his bed, looking annoyed.

"Who's that?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know," Sarah replied, "I've never seen him."

"I don't recognize the voice," Rebecca added.

"No problem, sorry about that," Reggie apologized then turned to the group.

"That's Mike," Reggie introduced, "he's kind of a dick when he's tired, but….like I said, he saved my life, so I put up with that shit. Bill put him outside to work with me."

"So sorry," Rebecca again apologized.

"Enough with the sorry," Reggie replied, "I made my own choice."

Clementine caught a blond women staring at them. She had short hair.

"Who's that?" Clem asked as she gestured to the woman.

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh yeah her," Reggie began, "she's so fucking weird. The found her sneaking outside of camp with zombie guts smeared all over her."

Lee and Clementine stared at each other.

"Best not to stare," Reggie advised Clementine, "you'll love it here. It's not that bad."

"Your kidding," Rebecca replied indignantly.

"No really," Reggie started again, "we have fresh food and water and the defences are getting stronger everyday! Through forced labor, but that is temporary. We have greenhouses gases and electricity. Since when did you have lights?

"At this other lodge, we had a wind turbine," Sarah told him.

"It's not a competition," Reggie replied, "I'm just saying, it's not as bad as you think. Please just don't mess this up for me. It's time to get some rest. Follow me."

The group dispersed.

Clementine laid down in her bed and faced Lee.

"Hey Lee?" Clem asked but the door slammed open.

Clementine got up and saw Troy with Carlos.

"Dad!" Sarah exclaimed and hugged Carlos.

"All right, go to sleep!" Troy ordered, "I'm shooting the shit out of any one of you who I see wandering before sunup."

Troy slammed the door shot.

Everyone laid down in bed and Clem faced Lee again but found him asleep. She turned sideways to Kenny.

"Clem, some folks aren't to keen on leaving. It's up to us to find a way out of here. You in?" Kenny asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Clem replied.

"Yes," Kenny answered.

"Really?" Clem asked.

"No, not really. You have to do this one," Kenny said humorously.

Clementine glared at Kenny obviously displeased.

"Get some rest," Kenny replied and Clementine closed her eyes.

**All right guys. I'm going to end it here. Next chapter will be 1****st**** person POV. Thanks.**

**ONE IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**Everyone please answer this question as it will greatly affect the story. Name me 3 people you want that makes it through alive. They won't die like they usually did. I didn't include Clem, Lee, Jane, or Kenny because they will survive throughout. Here's the list.**

**Carlos**

**Sarah**

**Sarita**

**Rebecca**

**Carver (why? because I feel like it. :))**

**Troy O.o**

**Luke**

**Peter**

**Read the following carefully before you decide.**

**If Carlos dies, Sarah will be saddened and depressed, it will have no effect on Sarita, Rebecca, Carver, Troy, Luke and Peter.**

**If Sarah dies, Carlos will be depressed, saddened, and ocassionaly pissed. Nobody else will care.**

**If Sarita dies, Kenny will be pissed and forever angry.**

**If Rebecca dies, the baby might die too…..**

**If Carver dies….LOL do I have to continue?**

**If Troy dies… look above**

**If Luke dies, Lee and Clementine will be saddened**

**If Peter dies, Lee and Clementine will be saddened.**

**Readers. Save up to 3 people. Make your choices wisely. Who do you want alive?**


	11. Reggie's death and more!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Telltale games or the Walking Dead or any characters from it.**

**Hi guys. I read the reviews and dang, that was a lot. I won't be replying to the reviews. I will only be doing the votes. Let's see our progress now folks.**

**Carlos- 4**

**Sarah- 8**

**Sarita- 11 **

**Rebecca- 12**

**Carver- 1**

**Troy- 0(poor guy getting shot in the balls is indeed painful XD)**

**Luke- 16( Oh and Katie Gibbs, just this once, I'll include Pete and Luke both. This once.)**

**Peter- 9**

**Wow guys. Interesting. I'm sorry. So the people who will die are Carver, Troy, and Carlos. Sorry. Sarah, Sarita, Rebecca, Luke, and Peter. Out of those 3 choose again. It is very close though. I will remind you at the end of the chapter. We will also be going to 1****st**** person POV. Tell me how you like it and let's begin!**

**Chapter 10: Reggie's death and more**

Clementine's POV

I was rudely awakened by someone's feet kicking my chest. I opened my eyes and I stared into the face of Troy. That jerk.

"Get up," he told me, "Bill's gonna have a word."

Wow. Wonder what he's gonna say. Probably some speech about welcoming us as a family and all that crap he spoke in the intercom yesterday. I got up and joined the group.

"Morning," Lee told me.

"Hi," I replied.

Yeah, that was our conversation. Very scintillating if you ask me. Note the sarcasm there people. The door opened and Bill and his guards came in. He surveyed us then began his speech.

"There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside the walls," Bill began, "that does not mean the walker will hit us. There is a possibility that they might pass right through us. Some of you are new members here, some of you are members who went astray, but you can find redemption….forgiveness, by proving your worth through work which will undoubtedly be hard work. Reggie your nearly back. Keep working hard and we'll welcome you back with open arms."

"Hey," Sarah told me and Carver looked in our direction.

"I was so tired," Sarah told me again.

"Pay attention…we'll talk after alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Sarah's reply came to me.

Carver began again.

"I thought it was nice to finally," Sarah began again, but was cut off by Carver.

"Carlos!" Carver's voice rang.

"Yes?" Carlos asked.

I don't like where this is going.

"Your child seems to be in need of correction," Carver told him.

"I-apologize to Mr. Carver honey," Carlos told Sarah.

"I-I'm sorry," Sarah replied.

"That won't cut it," Carver replied, "especially on the first day of work. You discipline her now Carlos."

"How do you propose I-"Carlos began to say.

"One good smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it up again. Go on, we'll wait," Carver replied.

"With my hand," Carlos said raising his broken finger, "I don't think I can do it."

"Well that's why you got two hands, Carlos. Come on. And not some namby, pamby thing, all right? A good hard smack. Otherwise Troy here will do it for you and I don't think you want that. He can be…overzealous… is that the word?"

"If it means I'll slap the shit out of her, yeah," Troy replied.

Jerk.

Carlos stood silent. I have to do something.

"It was my fault," I started, "I was the one who started all this."

"Hey! No one's fucking talking to you!" Troy replied as he stepped up.

Thankfully, Lee was next to me. My hero.

"Hey, she's just a girl, go easy on her, jeez man," Lee said.

Troy turned to Lee and glared murderously. Carver raised his hand.

"I'd pipe down missy, unless you wanna get what she gets," Carver told me then turned to Lee, "and you. This world right now is a dog eat dog world. We're living in an apocalypse where people kill each other to survive. She's all grown up. No use babying her. She can take care of herself now."

My hatred for Carver sparked then fully. Carver then turned to Carlos. Carlos sighed then turned to Sarah. This wasn't looking good at all.

"Close your eyes honey. It's only going to sting for a second," Carlos told her.

The pain he had to go through. I felt helpless. Sarah turned away while I stared at Carlos.

"Do it," Carver ordered.

SLAP! Sarah fell down, clutching her cheeks. Sarah's face looked pained and she was in disbelief. She stared at Carlos as if he was Carver himself.

"I'm sorry honey," Carlos apologized but Carver cut in.

"Stop! Your not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done," Carver commanded.

I understood how Sarah felt. If Lee had done that to me….

"Troy, get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their assignments. It's time to get to work," Carver replied and he left.

Troy and Carlos followed shortly.

"Let's go," Tavia told me then walked out.

As I followed her, I looked at the face of Sarah. I wanted to kill Carver.

"Go in, Bonnie's waiting," Rebecca ordered and I saw that traitor sitting, loading a shotgun.

"We're loading magazines," she told me.

As if that hadn't been obvious.

"I'm sorry for what happened. When I came to the lodge, I didn't expect such a warm welcome," bonnie confessed.

I just stood silent, unsure of what to say.

"If your mad at me," Bonnie told me," I'd understand. Oh Clem, I'm so sorry."

I looked at her.

"Carver killed Walter!" I shouted at her.

"Only to protect his own people," she replied, "Kenny could have killed us all."

How dare she.

"But he didn't," I spat and she looked down.

I looked at her and internally sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No, I am," she replied, "you had every right to say that to me. Hey, I found this jacket. Thought it might fit you."

She took out a blue jacket with designs. Ugly.

"Huh? How is it?" she asked after I wore it.

Ugly.

"It's alright, I guess," I lied.

"Watch out, people might get jealous of you," Bonnie told me and winked.

I laughed the Tavia came in.

"What's with the ugly jacket?" she asked.

"Tavia," Bonnie said.

"What?" she replied.

"Oh nothing," Bonnie said, "Clem go with Tavia."

I followed Tavia upstairs to this greenhouse room.

"Don't touch anything," she told me the closed the door.

I found Sarah on the floor looking down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She was silent for a couple of seconds.

"My dad never has hit me like that," she confessed, "even if I was really bad."

"Your dads not to blame. Carver forced him to. It's all Carver's fault," I told her.

"I guess so," she replied, "it still stings a lot though. Thanks for helping me," Sarah told me and I smiled.

"Why do people have to be so mean?" she asked me, "even when I'm really mad, I don't want to hurt anyone."

The door opened and I looked at that direction. Reggie came in with Tavia.

"Reggie's in charge," Tavia explained, "listen to him carefully."

She shut the door.

"Alright guys, the camp is counting on us. We have to do a good job. Let me show you what to do," Reggie told us.

What a gentleman. He walked to a tree.

"Pick up a pair of cutters," he told us.

Sarah and I picked one up.

"Cut the berries and put them in the basket," he explained, "if you see any dead branches, shear them off then put them neatly here for composting. Got it?"

I nodded then went to my post. Sarah just stood their holding the shears. Poor girl. Reggie walked over to me.

"Will she be alright?" he asked, "cause what happened there, it was straight fucked up. I mean, I don't want her causing me any trouble."

I looked at him. Really? Just because he was endangered didn't mean he had to talk to Sarah that way.

"I'll do my best to help her, I promise," I told Reggie.

"Thanks kid," he told me then patted me on the head.

AWKWARD.

"That was awkward," he told me, "I won't do it again."

I internally agreed. Reggie walked away and I started picking the dead branches. I looked over at Sarah. She just stood still. I walked to where Sarah was.

"Here," I told her, "let me help you."

I cut some of her dead branches.

"See, easy?" I told her.

Sarah gave it a try then got right on.

"Nice," I told her and watched her for a couple of minutes.

"Shit," Reggie's voice said and I stared at the window and found Carver coming in.

"Oh no," Sarah also replied.

Reggie looked at my plants then looked at me horrified.

"You didn't do any of your work Clem?" he told me.

The door opened and Carver came in.

"Just checking in…see how the new girls are working out," Carver said to Reggie.

Carver scanned the place and found my plants still there, no work done.

"Reggie?" Carver asked.

"Yeah. Hey," came Reggie's reply.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Carver asked.

"It's not my fault!" Reggie frantically ranted, "With me and my arm-it was so hard-they are new-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up," Carlos told Reggie and Reggie became silent, "you better have an explanation for this. And I mean now."

"Bill please, just-just," Reggie stuttered but Carver stopped him.

"Sounds like you were going to give me an excuse when I asked for an explanation," Carver told Reggie.

Carver was smart.

"It was my fault," I told Carver, "I didn't do my work. I was helping Sarah. It's not Reggie's fault."

"It's not your fault," Carver told me then turned to Reggie, "we talked about this didn't we, Reggie? But, you just don't get it do you?"

"Get what? I-I," Reggie stuttered then fell silent.

"Why don't you girls wait outside?" Carver asked, "Reggie and I have a few things to talk about."

I'm so sorry Reggie. Sarah walked outside and I followed.

"Thanks for the help girls," Reggie's voice said.

His words rang out to me. Sarah was peering out of the roof.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, it's just that…." Sarah started, but was cut off by a bang.

The door opened loudly and Reggie was flung out, Carver following. Reggie's back was turned to the ledge while Carver approached Reggie.

"No Bill!" Reggie's frantic voice rang out, " .no."

Carver grabbed Reggie then twisted his arm. Crack! Reggie started yelling as Carver ripped Reggie's right arm out. I could see his bones and blood was flowing freely. Carver pushed Reggie hard and he stumbled near the ledge. Carver stood Reggie up then Carver gave Reggie a push and he fell down yelling. I had this uneasy feeling in my gut and I looked down the roof. There was Reggie's body and his blood splattered all around the floor.

"Weakness, incompetence, it puts us all at weakness and it won't be tolerated," Carver told me, "you think about that, the next time your asked to do something. Get downstairs. Bonnie's got something for you to do."

I looked at him.

"Now!" he ordered and I ran down the stairs, my heart pounding so forcefully.

I went downstairs and found Bonnie cleaning up the floor.

"Take these over to the guys working at the expansion," Bonnie told me as she handed me a container, "real simple."

I looked down, sad.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked me.

"Carver….he killed Reggie, pushed him off the roof," I told her.

"What?" she asked surprise, "maybe it was an accident."

I stood silent and she looked worried.

"Take these to them and be right back," Bonnie told me.

I left the room and walked down an aisle then entered the beat up room. I found Lee and Mike struggling with each other. Lee had the upper hand.

"Show em Lee, show him who's boss," Kenny told Lee.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled then broke Lee off.

That didn't work, I was too weak.

"Reggie's dead!" I told them, then they stopped fighting.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Impossible," Lee also added, but we were silenced by the window breaking open.

Walker's flooded the room. We were cornered.

**Alright guys, I'm ending it here. SO how was the 1****st**** person POV? In the review, tell me if I should continue it or not and vote. By the way, if it's 1****st**** person, we still stay at Clem's POV for the rest of the story because the whole game, season 2, revolves around her. Who of the 3 should we save? Carlos, Troy, and Carver were eliminated. That leaves Luke, Pete, Sarita, Sarah, and Rebecca. Voting closes next chapter! The 3 who win will be the one who survives. Get voting! Bye!**

**Vote:**

**Continue first person POV or switch to 3****rd****?**

**Save who? Choose 3. Luke, Pete, Sarita, Sarah, and Rebecca.**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note!**

**Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story. I'm just gonna put it on hold for a while. Sorry guys. Just wait patiently, I'll post mid October. Thank you and just giving you a head's up.**


End file.
